How many ways can a Robin die?
by EnvelopesandCypressTrees
Summary: based on the Batman comic called "How Many ways Can A Robin Die?" Robin is captured and tourtured by the Riddler, now Robin has to deal with the aftermath Rated T  for swearing and sexual content, also some gory scenes. READ N REVIEW
1. Riddle me this, Batman

.com/scans_

HOW MANY WAYS CAN A ROBIN DIE?

It started as a splendid morning, radiant actually. The sun was just peeking over Mount Justice and the strong, hot rays flooded the debriefing room, the Young Justice team was currently training there, Black Canary watching in the only shadow that invaded the space.

The zeta beams recognized the Justice League and Red Arrow as they entered, their shadows sprawled across the bright room, they were smiling, some even laughing to each other about some un-known joke that they spread before they materialized. Superman walked over, and to everyone's surprise, ruffled Superboy's hair, Wonder woman smiled the broadest, and if possible the light in the room got even more illuminating.

Megan embraced her uncle, and they other teens quickly followed hugging their mentors as training was forgotten.

"Sinceit'ssuchabeautifuldaytodaywe'dthoughtwe'!" Flash said, silence followed as the Leaguers tried to process the sentence.

"Flash I'm afraid you'll have to slow down" Superman said

"Iunderstoodhimperfectly!" Kid Flash said bouncing with excitement some of the heroes laughed, "He said you guys are going to take us on a fourth of July picnic!" Megan squealed with excitement,

"All of you?" Artemis asked with a flicker of amusement, she saw some of the superheroes bite their lips, Aqualad stepped forward motioning with his hand

"Most of them" he said

"Most of _us_" Green Arrow corrected "Batman and Robin won't be-"

The Zeta beam announced Batman.

"No we won't" he said his voice rough, "is Robin here?" the room darkened as a cloud passed over the sun, at the silence that followed Batman cracked his knuckles "shit"

"What is wrong?" J'onn asked stepping up, Batman reached for his cowl and slid it off revealing a very scared looking Bruce Wayne, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Wally.

"Shit! Oh my god!" KF bubbled "I knew you were Bruce Wayne, I knew it, I knew it! Didn't I know it?" he said turning to Artemis "I called it-"

"Can it, kid mouth"

The holograph screen flickered to life, revealing a very skinny, almost unhealthy, looking man dressed in purple and green, Bruce quickly slipped on his cowl,

"Bats!" The man said spinning in his wheelie office chair "It's the Riddler remember!" Batman pushed superman away from the screen and stepped up, "Looks like the whole league is here, yippee, even the flunky sidekicks!"

'How dare you-" Diana growled

"Now, now princess" the man said twirling his cane that was shaped like a large question mark "Batty Batty Bats" he taunted "Riddle me this, how many ways can a Robin die?" Batman blanched as gasps arose from the league

"I swear if you've touched him-" Batman growled "-I will personally rip your head from your shoulders and-"

"engghhh!" The Riddler screeched, imitating a buzzer "wrong answer!" the man got up and pulled a lever, the screen switched to an unconscious, bloodied Robin tied laying stretched out in an awkward booth, the lever released a blade, the guillotine sped toward the un-responsive boy wonder's neck.

"NO!"

"I'll do anything!"

"Robin!"

"Holy shit!"

"Please!"

"Crap! Holly hell!"

"Dick!"

"STOP!" the cries of the Justice League and Young Justice filled the air of Mount Justice, Batman was on his knees in defeat, the blade ceased it's downward plummet inches above its target, no one seemed to breathe, all that could be heard were ragged breathing and intense weeping

"HEhehehehe, HOhohohoho, HAhahahahaha" the Riddler insanely laughed dancing and leaping in circles, the Riddler sat dramatically on the edge of the booth were Robin was tied and placed a hand on own forehead, "wasn't that intense? WHOO! I think I almost fainted!"

"Take me instead" Batman pleaded "please he's just a boy" he didn't try to hide the fact he was crying; he was livid and terrified and defeated. The heroes behind him clinging to each other and frozen in horror.

"Hmmm, appealing offer Batman" the Riddler leaned even closer to the Boy Wonder, the man brushed a few locks of ebony hair from the boy's face. The Batman tense at the contact, "But NAH! If you ask me the Boy Wonder is much…much more…appealing" his voice turned seductive and the man licked his lips, their eyes widened

"You bastard!" Bruce shot to his feet "you touch him in any way-!" the heroes cringed as the man stroked the helpless boy's cheek.

"I already did"


	2. Injury to Insult

The roomful of heroes broke down, some sobbing some resorted to breaking things, Batman however stood in shock, finally rage took over and he screamed savagely

"How dare you TOUCH MY SON!" the room froze and so did the Riddler, the sickly insane man jumped up and came closer to the screen, leaning in as if being told a secret

"Your son, eh?" he taunted "hmmm. NOW THAT IS SOME GOOD STUFF!" he said gleefully dancing again and swirling the cane. "Well…" he said sitting by Robin again and pulling out a napkin, gently wiping blood off the boy's face where he had been punched earlier "I may just have to use that information to my advantage now, shan't I?"

It was just then Robin moved, the man's eyes gleamed evilly

"Wakey, wakey my little bird" Robin's eyes opened slowly and he looked around, he gasped as he notice the cold steel blade almost touching his exposed neck "bother you does it?" the man said almost soothingly "here I'll move it for you then" and the blade was raised away.

"Where I am?" Robin asked weakly

"Nuh uh" the Riddler said "Your daddy is listening; I wouldn't want him to find us just yet would I?" Robin looked at him quizzically,

"Riddler guess what?" the boy said "I have a riddle for you but I'm not going to tell you what it is" the Riddler backed up appalled, as the boy wonder turned his head away from the man,

"Oh-ho-ho! Boy Blunder! I know what game you're playing! But you life means nothing to me, and therefore-" the Riddler leaned close "Robin you know something…" The man leaned closer his lips brushed the boy's ear, Batman shouted in anger at the sexual motion "I like you" the man pulled away quickly and jumped on the table "Hell! I love you!"

The man's face grew dark and he slid off the table, "Therefore you have to die" his hand wrapped around the handle. 1 minute went by, terror all over Robin's face as he stared at the blade above him, 2 minutes ticked by, with deathly silence, the League and Young Justice stood eyes riveted to the screen.

3 minutes.

4 minutes.

5 minutes.

Finally the Riddler turned to the screen, a pure evil look on his face. "I just realized something Batman" The man cocked his head "you never found the answer to my riddle"

"What-what riddle?" Batman said terror seizing his voice

"How many ways can a robin die?"

"I-I don't know"

"Lets find out! HAHAHAHEHEHEHOHOHOHA!" The Riddler's hand slipped off the handle and a collective sigh of relief flooded the debriefing room, by now the Young Justice team was a wreak, and the Justice League wasn't faring much better although the try to calm the teen and seem strong, inside they were in agony, fear, anger, worry, sadness all swirled up. Batman looked like he was about to vomit, the tough-guy brooding demeanor was gone leaving a scared father who would do anything to keep Robin safe.

"Come here Riddler!" Robin called to the man "I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" he struggled against his bonds trashing like a fish out of water; the Riddler bounced over and leaned close

"Yes, yes?" he said giddily "What is it, what is it?"

Robin puckered his lips and spit.

The Mountain grew quite as did the two people on the screen as Riddler's face switched from shock to anger, to rage, to horror, to sadness, to fear then to amusement. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed wiping the spittle off his cheek.

"That was THRILLING!" the crazed man said with a hoot of hysterical laughter,

"You know you are becoming more and more like the Joker each day?"

Time froze as these words left Dick's mouth, the Riddler rose from his perch and grabbed his cane, the man sneered rage etched in his features,

"Eh? The Joker you say? How so?"

"Simple" Robin said with a grin "You're .A. Joke"

TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK

Was the only noise that was heard, the heroes stared at the man with wide eyes scared to see the reaction that Robin's insult would bring,

"Huh-" The Riddler went "Huh huh huh huh-" his laugh hallow "HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HA HA HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!" the man doubled over "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

And the cane was brought down on Robin's face.


	3. 41

Blood splattered the camera as Robin cried out in pain, somewhere in the safety of Mount Justice a female hero retched, the Riddler was screaming in a rage

"Die screaming Boy Wonder!" he battered his cane on Robin's form, over and over on the stomach, the legs, the head, the arms, only when Robin lay still and heaving and when the Riddler had to stop to wipe blood of his own face, did the beating cease.

"Oh-oh god Robin" Batman stuttered swaying as if he was about to faint, Superman put a protective arm around him. Batman looked like hell, shit he was going through hell. That was his son, his _son_, being beaten to a pulp, what would Superman do? The man of steel looked at Connor who was pale and holding Megan close, he'd rip that insane creep to pieces, he was just getting to know Connor and he was bonding with him him.

Diana and Black Canary were leaning on each other, Black Canary had retched in the corner and Diana was rubbing small circles on her back,

"Ro-Robin" she sobbed, over the years Diana and Dick had gotten very close, he even called her mom once and how honored she was, he made people happy, he was so bright and innocent, even with the hell he had gone through. Black Canary on the other hand had been one of their den mothers, she had seen Robin grow in strength and though will, it was incredible really and she loved him like a son. She really did.

Wally and Artemis were embracing in sobs, Artemis was a wreck, truthfully she would be dead with out him, he taught her so much, and he'd become a brother, too Wally as well. Dick was his first and truest friend, he sobbed harder, Rob was his inspiration to become a hero and Rob was his…best friend. No jerk could just take him.

Dick was still unmoving, his chest heaved with desperate breaths,

"Don't you get it Batman?" The Riddler taunted spinning the bloody cane "I raped him because for those few moments I was in control, I FOR ONCE WAS IN CONTROL! I owned him Batman, you and he were helpless to stop me-" The Riddler laughed "He fought even though he was unconscious! He knew he was being-"

"Stop it! Sop it!" Batman yelled "Stop it!"

"What's the matter Batman?" the Riddler said leaning into the screen "am I making you…uncomfortable?

Aqualad and Aquaman stood still shock and defeat on their faces, to Aquaman Robin was a good lad who helped save Atlantis a few years ago, but he was also Aqualad's dear friend and for that he was burdened with sorrow, Aquaman had originally thought Robin to be just that… a brat. But he found soon it was because they were so alike

"Damn you" he cursed under his breath "Damn you."

Aqualad had failed, he felt. The young atlantian let a tear roll down his cheek, Robin wasn't dead, but there was that lingering YET in his mind, Robin was his brother, and his-his leader; even if he hadn't assumed the title.

Green Arrow hated Robin originally, it was true, but over the years they had grown a respect that was un-touchable, they became close, like uncle/nephew close. Robin taught him how to forgive and in return Green Arrow had taught Robin to forget. Red arrow was sitting on the ground,

"How dare you, you son of a bitch! He screamed jumping to his feet and facing the screen "you mother fuc**** bastard!" Then…he cried. For his broken brother, for his helplessness "I'll kill you asshole" he growled "I swear!" Roy had seen Robin battered even worse than this but now he felt so helpless it ate him like a monster and Roy couldn't fight it.

Red Tornado and J'onn stood side by side, although it was said the android couldn't feel emotion, he swore right now he felt a flicker of grief, J'onn recognized the emotion radiating off of the metal hero,

"It is something Robin taught me" The android said softly as J'onn dropped his head

"How to feel is certainly the greatest gift" and they mourned

"STOP! ALL OF YOU!" Superboy screamed "YOU ARE ACTING AS IF HE IS DEAD!" Superboy huffed "H-he's strong, we're strong!" his voice cracked "We can save him" Megan hugged the shaking clone until he calmed "he saved me in Cadmas, and I'll save him from this hell!" –silence- "YOU HEAR ME ROBIN? WE-ARE-COMING!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHHEHEHEHHOHOHOHOHHA!" The Riddler laughed "This is great-!"

And then

The screen went black.

"What the hell?" Artemis screamed "get the freaking screen BACK!" All hell broke loose as the heroes rushed and scrambled to revive the screen,

"I pulled the plug" Batman said bluntly, they turned to see the cord in his gloved hand,

"Bruce, what the hell?"

"I know where he is" –silence- he re-plugged in the screen and rewound the footage of Robin's beating, the blood seeped back into Robin's body until he paused at the first blow. The cane was raised above the Riddler's head, it shone in the sun.

"41" gleamed in its reflection. "Warehouse 41" Batman said as if swallowing bile "Gotham city"


	4. Dad? Can I call you dad?

"Dick if you can hear me-" Batman thought as he speed towards Gotham "well that's stupid of course you can't hear me…but-but if you could, I just want you to know…hang on son, and I love you" Batman screed around a curve, he could see Megan's bioship above him and the flying heroes that were along side it.

"_DAD!" a 10 year old Robin screamed running into his father's room, Batman looked up surprise written all over his face, Robin stopped dead in his tracks _

_"Did-did you just call me dad?" the small boy kicked the carpet timidly _

_"Um…yeah sorry, I won't do it again" he mumbled, Batman got up and walked over to the boy_

_"No, no Dick! It's ok, I was just…surprised, it's ok really!" Dick looked up at the dark crusader _

_"M-kay" the boy said shyly "if you say so" there was a thoughtful silence as they looked at each other_

_"Dick-" The older man started 'If it makes you uncomfortable to call me dad after what happened…" _

_"Bruce it's fine" the boy said backing up "I'll just go see Alfred" and the boy ran away. _

_"What just happened?" Bruce asked himself sitting back behind his desk the dark knight sat pondering _

_"Bruce?" came a small voice "who do you call dad?" the man moved his head slowly to the voice _

_"My dad and your dad probably know each other by now" _

_"You mean he's gone, like my dad?" the voice said from the shadows, Bruce nodded _

_"Do you think it hurts him if I call you dad?" the Batman smiled and patted his knee, the small boy moved from the shadows to sit on it. _

_"I don't think so Dick, I really don't think so"_

_"Dad used to tell me he would keep me safe" the boy leaned into Bruce "and now he's gone"_

_"I'll keep you safe" Bruce said stroking the boy's hair, "I may not be your father, but maybe I can still be your dad" _

I'm coming Dick, I'm coming. Just hang in there a little longer...

* * *

><p><strong>Review pretty please.<strong>

**more on the way...**

**-EACT**


	5. Tick, Tick, Tick

**The only reason the heroes didn't use the zeta beams to get to Gotham, was because the zeta beams would materialize them in the heart of Gotham not the outside where the ware houses where.**

**Thought I'd clear that up for you.**

* * *

><p>They arrived at the warehouse at nearly noon Batman flew out of his car, nearly tripping on the door and ran to the abandoned building,<p>

"Wait Batman!" Superman screamed flying down to land in front of the desperate Dark Knight.

"Superman, get out of my way" he hissed through clenched teeth,

"Bruce it's too quite, just…be ready for what we find in there ok?" Batman raised his hand in a fist about to punch his roadblock when he froze lowering his hand

"Do you think he's dead-no! hell no!" Batman shoved past him and burst inside…all that greeted him was silence. The young heroes and the rest of the league rushed in

"Where is he?" Diana breathed out in horror

"Gone" Batman said, he spun and punched the wall with all his might it caved in slightly "that bastard moved him" there was a deathly silence as Bruce flexed his hand.

TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP

The sound of running footsteps. The heroes looked around frantically, the sound seemed to echo in the large building.

TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP

They were getting louder, the heroes raised their weapons (or fists as the case may be) and stood in a circle, Roy released an arrow into the dark. The footsteps ceased for a second

"No time to explain, no time to explain!" Robin yelled running past the heroes and towards the door, "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" the heroes stared at the retreating boy for a second then

"Rob!" KF called elated casing after his friend. Suddenly there was the sound of gunfire and the dirt was kicked up the two boy's feet. Without thinking KF grabbed Robin and speed towards safety he could hear the others behind him. _Robin seems a little light. _KF mused.

The gunfire ceased when the heroes were safely behind a mountain of discarded debris from the warehouse.

"Dick" Batman sobbed pulling his son close "You're ok" the other heroes gathered closely

"Good to see you, son"

"Robin I thought you were-"

"I'm so glad you're ok"

"We were so scared"

"We got here as fast as we could-"

"Robin?" that last response stopped everyone; Bruce looked down at his son that lay in his arms

"No time to explain, no time to explain" Robin said "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!"

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Went the bomb in Batman's arms.

"It's a god damned dummy, it was a trick" Batman said staring wide eyes as the bomb ticked down,

"1 minute until self-destruct" Robin's dummy said "Good bye Justice league" then it laughed "" just like the Riddler "Good bye Young Justice"

There was silence.

The timer read 30 seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh! What will happen? Now they don't have Robin and there's hardly anytime left!<strong>

**More coming I promise.**

**Robin- Review please.**

**EACT- Don't ask me ask the readers**

**Robin- Review please.**

**EACT- That's better...**

**-EACT**


	6. Gone again

30 seconds

TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK

25 seconds

TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK

20 seconds

"Damn it Bruce!" Green Arrow screamed "get rid of it!"

15 seconds

TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK

10 seconds

Batman stared at the dummy of his son, how could he be so stupid? It' didn't even have blood on it, it couldn't possibly been Dick, he was just so desperate to get him back…

5 seconds

Superman ripped the dummy from Batman hands and flew up into the sky, he stopped and threw the bomb as far as he could, it got smaller, and smaller…smaller.

BOOM! Like a fire work, it exploded. Pieces of plastic robin rained from the sky and that in itself made Batman sob.

The teens stood in shock watching the usually brooding man cry, frankly they thought they'd never see the day Batman expressed emotion other than hatred. Today was that day.

"Batman" said Aqualad "we will keep searching for Robin" he place a hand on the man's shoulder, "we will not rest"

The other muttered agreements.

Batman looked up at the boy and then at his friends and then at the ground,

"When we get Robin back you can't tell him I cried" he said wiping his face,

"Why not?" Black Canary asked kneeling next to Bruce, Batman smiled

"Because he'll kick my ass" the heroes chuckled as Bruce stood up

"Somehow I believe that" J'onn said with a chuckle, Red tornado stood silently,

"What's wrong RT?" Artemis asked placing a hand on the androids shoulder; the red hero looked up and at her

"Would it be a surprise if I said I _missed_ Robin?"

"Hell yeah that's a surprise!" said Flash "I thought you couldn't feel!"

"As did I" The robot said "but still I feel worry" there was silence, Megan and Superboy held hands and looked at each other

"We all do" Megan said softly

"Robin has taught us each something, he brings us laughter, he brings us light and when being faced with the possibility of loosing that light, loosing someone we ALL love, we all begin to do things that we _and others_ didn't know possible, we are desperate lads." Aqua man sighed as he spoke grabbing Aqualad into a quick hug, "But we will…bring him home"

The heroes stood in respectful silence.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

A boat chimed at the docks beside the warehouse, a few heroes briefly turned their heads but it was ignored.

"Does that mean the Riddler has had a dummy the whole time?" Wally said looking hopefully at his mentor, Flash in turn looked at Batman,

"No" Batman said "I have a gut feeling that Robin really is in terrible danger right now" he dropped his head "and I promised to keep him safe" he mumbled, the heroes looked at him with sympathy

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Went the boat again,

"HELLLOOOO Batman!" Came the Riddler's voice like a game show host, his wickedly gleeful voice over what sounded like a megaphone. "As you can tell I set that little trap up for you! Too bad you lived…hmmm." Silence as the heroes followed the voice frantically to the docks

"Well the emotional breakdown at the end was worth IT!" The heroes stopped on the edge of the docks a boat was pulling away. "I STILL HAVE ROBIN! HAHAHAHAHAHEHO! And there's NOTHING you can do to stop meeeeeeeee!" the boat disappeared in the afternoon mist.

Aqualad and Aquaman posed to dive into the water after the boat,

"STOP!" Batman bellowed, the two atlantians ignored him "STOP, DAMN IT STOP!" They paused by now the boat was gone.

"What the hell? We could have stopped him!" Aqualad fumed "I thought you wanted to get Robin back! Or was that just a ruse to make us think you actually cared!"

Silence followed. And followed and followed.

Batman finally reached down and picked up a batarang and posed to throw it at the young atlantian, its deadly sharp edges gleamed in the sun. The heroes gasped and Aquaman jumped in front of his protégée,

But by then the weapon had already left the enraged man's hand and was speeding dangerously towards the teen and his mentor.

* * *

><p><strong>Review pwetty pwetty please.<strong>

**-EACT**


	7. A call from his little bird

Gasps of horror rose from the heroes as Batman's batarang spun towards the two atlantians.

"Shit!" Barry yelled as he try to run in front of it, but the batarang curved and splashed into the lake at the possible last second. Silence.

"What the hell Batman!" Superman yelled enraged

Suddenly the water was cover in electricity.

It skittered across the surface, blue sparks and zigzags of lightning patterning the calm surface. The heroes gaped at it, until it died down, several fish floated to the surface.

"Do you see those?" Batman said pointing to small black boxes floating in the water "DO YOU SEE THOSE DAMN IT!" he screamed in Aqualad's face, the young man flinched back, "They conduct electricity thought out the water when something enters" Batman breathed, it was the only sound "IT WAS A RUSE TO GET YOU TWO TO JUMP IN SO THE RIDDLER COULD PICK US OFF ONE BY ONE!" Batman stopped his foot on the dock "HOW DARE YOU SAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT ROBIN!"

No one dared to breathe; Aqualad shaking took a small step back

"I-I'm sorry" he stammered "I ne-never meant-Thank you for saving us-I mean I"

"The boy was just concerned for his friend" Aquaman said stepping up to Batman "as we all are"

BEEP-BEEP! Shock passed over the Dark Knight's face as he fumbled in his utility belt, BEEP-BEEP!

"What is it?" Diana asked leaning in, Batman shook his head in shock and flipped open a small device

"It's-" he pressed a small button "Robin?" the heroes froze and leaned closer, the heard a small ragged breath

-Silence-

"Hey dad"

"Robin holy shit! Were are you?" Batman asked gripping the small device

"Not so loud dad…I'm not alone" Batman bit his tongue and looked around at the league and their kids, they had looks of hope. "I'm on board a boat"

"Shit we saw that boat"

More silence. Robin's voice sounded weaker as he said

"Oh, I'm-" there was a sickening silence

"You're what Robin?" Batman asked, the small device nearly being crushed "how are you doing?"

"I'm alive but now I- I think it's my time…" The heroes sobbed at once, it sounded like a heart breaking.

"Like hell you giving up Dick" Batman snarled "Like hell-" Black Canary grabbed Batman's arm and gave it a soft, reassuring squeeze,

"Dad, you taught me to stand my ground and never back down right?"

"Yeah, but you taught me that even when life takes everything from you-"

"-To always have faith" The heroes heaved sighs "Dad it hard to stay awake, I think he drugged me…or I have a concussion or something-"

"Don't you dare go to sleep then!"

"I know…I can hear him coming back"

"Robin, my little bird…please-stay-stay strong we're coming for you okay?" Batman's voice cracked

There was silence

"Dad if you're crying I'm going to kick your ass"

And immediately the heroes laughed, there was that light they loved.

"I love you son" Batman rested the device on his cheek,

"I love you too-"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Shrieked the Riddler in the near distance, they tensed, Robin screamed and then the com went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqualad: so Batman didn't throw the Batarang at me? but at the lake to show he saved us? <strong>

**EACT: well, um yeah...but I don't think he would have minded if it hit you.**

**Reviews please. That's the only way that I keep posting more...**

**-EACT**


	8. Just tea

Batman sat in the cave. His head in his hands, the league were at the Watch Tower they had taken the kids there so they wouldn't have to be alone after the horrific day. Kid Flash had said

"So the only way you'd take us to the orbiting space thingy was if one of us got hurt? No thanks!" and he'd run off, of course Flash had followed and convinced him to board the tower. But they could tell the kids were pissed.

Right now he could care less about the kids though…he cared about his kid. That's it. Alfred had discreetly turned on the radio about an hour ago to try and sooth the troubled man.

_It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light  
>Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud<br>Now here we are gathered in our little hometown  
>This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd<em>

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'_  
><em>Was there anything I could have said or done?<em>  
><em>Oh, I had no clue you were masking<em>  
><em>A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong<em>  
><em>And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song<em>

_Oh, why? There's no comprehending_  
><em>And who am I to try to judge or explain?<em>  
><em>Oh, but I do have one burning question<em>  
><em>Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?<em>  
><em>They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried<em>

After the song the radio became a smoldering pile of bits and pieces, it sparked and smoked. Thank god it was breakable. The man retrieved his batarang; and sat heavily at the bat computer running every lead on the Riddler he could find. After several hours of searching he had found only one thing of interest.

A newspaper clipping about an old beach house. Old and abandoned. The Riddler had shown interest in it…even willing to pay honest cash for it, but with his reputation and record the cops and commissioner forbid the sale.

The Riddler had been outraged.

"Master Bruce"

Batman jumped in his seat, and spun to face his butler

"Shit Alfred" he said placing a hand on his heart.

"I'm sorry sir, but did you find anything on Dick?" Batman sighed

"Maybe, but probably no" there was a thoughtful silence,

"Bruce-oh my! What happened to the radio?"

"Whaddya think?"

"Hmm. A song that reminded you of Dick?" there was no response from the bat. Alfred softly smiled and walked away after placing a reassuring hand on Bruce's shoulder.

_"Bruce?" Robin said walking into the Bat cave, he was clutching a coffee and he set it in front of the man "Sorry, I-I heard you having a nightmare" Batman looked at his ward_

_"I'm fine, Robin" his clawed gloves tapped furiously on the keyboard, _

_"Well…okay but Bruce? I had a nightmare about my parent's death again tonight and I wondered that if I needed to talk about it, if I could talk to you? I mean we're family now so if there was a nightmare we could talk right?" _

_"Robin why do I have the feeling you're not talking about yourself?" the man looked at his son, Robin smiled softly and stirred Bruce's coffee. _

_"I remember when I was 6 I had a terrible nightmare, my dad was the only one there at the time so he made me a cup of coffee…ha, I was so wired that neither of us could sleep!" Batman chuckled_

_"My dad used to make me tea" Batman said "it had honey and herbs in it" Batman chuckled "only he could make it that way…it was so soothing that it would just put me too sleep all of my worries would just slip away" Robin smiled and pulled the mans cowl off._

_"Night Bruce" _

_"Night Dick" _

_Batman scrubbed his face with his hands and reached for the coffee._

_Bringing it to his nose he could faintly smell honey and something that smelled like herb. He sipped it and smiled._

_"I should have guessed Robin, I should have guessed"_

* * *

><p>Robin must have dozed off to the rocking off the boat, when he awoke he was lying on the cold hard ground, blindfolded, gagged and handcuffed. His limbs screamed in agony.<p>

"B-batman?" he said squinting in the darkness of his blindfold.

"_Robin I'm here-shhhhh." _

"Batman? Dad?"

"_Robin shhhhh-I'll never let anything happen to you, ok? Do you hear me? When your in danger know that I'm only a few steps behind ready to pull you out, you can trust me to that Robin, I will be there, I will ALWAYS be there" _

"Yeah? So where are you now? You aren't going to pull me out of this one are you?"

"_Robin, my little bird…please-stay-stay strong we're coming for you okay?"_

"Yeah? Then where are you dad, WHERE? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The Riddler watched his pet scream out. A smile growing on his thin face, this kid was crazier than he thought… and he liked crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved. sorry it took me so long to add. more coming.<strong>


	9. on your own

"Superman to Bat Cave" Batman looked up from his scattered manila folders that littered his desk, Superman's face filled up the bat computer. Batman sighed and slammed shut a folder

"What do you want?" he snapped opening yet another manila folder and scanning the contents

"Do you find anything yet?" Superman asked scratching his head

"If I did don't you think I'd tell you?"

"We both know the answer to that; if I did do you think I'd be calling you?" Batman glared at the man of steel and pushed the folders aside

"Shit Clark now's not the best time-"

"You DID find something! Well, what is it?" Batman opened a folder and held it in front of his face so Clark could see after some reluctance

"In 2010 the Riddler was interested in a beach house off the docks of Star City, in 2011 he offered the major of Star City 300,000 dollars to legally own it…"

Superman squinted his eyes and scanned the article as Batman continued "the reason for his interest was a possible oil reserve underneath the small home; however when the Major of Start City asked the commissioner of Gotham, Gordon said no due to his criminal record…"

"I remember this incident" Superman said as the folder was lowered "the Riddler was furious, so furious that he tried to mine the oil illegally and he went to jail for it"

"That was 2 months ago" Batman said "he went to jail, but recently and obviously broke out"

"Do you think that's where Dic-Robin is?" Batman glared at the man

"Do you think if it wasn't I'd tell you about it?"

"I'll gather the league and-"

"Clark, leave the kids out of this one" Superman froze and his eyebrows furrowed

"Why? Robin is there friend too-"

"Superman, I'd like to do this alone" there was an awkward silence as they glared at each other, Superman looked away first and mumbled

"Bruce, Dick is like a son to me…"

"Don't you dare show up, Clark!"

"Y-you can't shut me-us out of this Bruce" Batman reached for the power button

"I'm sorry but I have too"

The screen went black.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Wonder Woman said walking into the room and placing a hand on Clark's shoulder<p>

"Take a guess"

"Mr. Tall, dark and brooding himself?" Superman nodded and stared absently at the dark screen, TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK "did he find anything on Robin yet? The kids are getting antsy" _not just the kids_ Superman thought, he bit his lip and turned to the Amazonian

"No, nothing" he prayed Bruce found the little bird because now he was on his own.

Just like he wanted, right? Superman frowned.

* * *

><p>Sometime later after Robin had woken up his blindfold had been removed, he was in a small room with no windows and a cement floor scattered with old paper, the only thing was a small digital clock in the corner.<p>

5:12 AM

It had been nearly 24 hours since he'd been kidnapped, he knew Bruce was probably working himself into a frenzy or at least he hoped so. Robin sighed and tried to position his numb hands, he rolled onto his knees and pulled his legs through his arms so his hand cuffed wrists were now in front of him, the blood rushing back into his arms made him cry out.

He crawled over to the clock.

5:13 AM

5:14 AM

He picked up the clock and smashed it against the wall. What seemed like minutes later he immediately regretted it he found himself wondering how long it'd been.

_Damn._

He stood up weakly and tried the wooden door, it was bolted He kicked it, but it hardly moved. He scanned the room.

He was done waiting for Batman, it was time to take matters into his own hands.

He just wished that right now his weren't so damn numb.

He spotted the scattered clock and snatched up the batteries he reached for his utility belt…it was gone.

DUH! Of course it's gone! How stupid do you think the Riddler is? He snapped at himself,

He grabbed some of the paper and started rubbing the batteries on the rough cement,

SPARK…..SPARK…SPARK he quickly placed the paper on the spark and blew.

SIZZLE-Crack-Crack

The paper ignited.

He couldn't help but smile.

He cared the paper over to the door

And waited.

Lick, lick, lick

The fire on the wooden door. The door slowly burned, smoke filtered into the room, Robin coughed and held his breath laying close to the floor. He sprung up and charged at the blackened, ashy door.

CRASH

He found himself in a dimly lit living room. He grabbed the blanket of the couch and beat the flames until they died off. He laughed softly_ too easy_, and took off towards the front door.

When he opened it however, he nearly choked in surprise. Instead of seeing a way out

He was greeted with a sold wall of dirt.

He was underground.

He was trapped.

There was no way out.

_Ok Batman_. He thought punching the solid wall of dirt. _Save me now_.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. coming next weekend.<strong>


	10. All is lost, so you may as well give up

"I'll be your Tom, you'll be my Jerry!" The Riddler taunted, as the sickly man slunk around the house, Robin shuttered in his hiding place. Ever since Riddler had discovered Robin's absence they'd played a cat and mouse game through out the underground prison. It was 9:12 am. "COME ALONG PET!"

Robin squeezed his eyes shut and hugged his knees. "It's been over a day since we last…made love" Robin couldn't help it as a sob escaped his lips. "-and this time boy wonderful, I want you to be awake!" Bile rose in Robin's mouth.

"You need some serious therapy!" Robin screamed dashing from his hiding place.

The wounds from his beating a day ago were now scabbed and hurt like hell; they made it difficult to move.

"By the time I'm done with you we both will!" the Riddler screeched taking after Robin in a mad dash; Robin skidded around the corner leading to the kitchen. He rounded the tabled so the deranged man was stuck on the other side, they slunk around the table eyes glued to each other.

The slowly circled

"I'm 13 man, get a life!" Robin hissed

"Why when I can just take yours, hehehehehahahaHOhahaha!"

"You wouldn't kill me!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"Cause I'm your key to Batman, without me Batman won't come!" the Riddler cocked an eyebrow and slowly twirled his cane

"I don't care about the big man"

"W-what? Then why did you- why did you kidnap me?"

"You idiot-" the Riddler coo-ed playfully "-'m much more picky than you think…I kidnapped you for _you_, and besides I already have something planned for Batman…something that will convince him to let me keep you _permanently…_"

"What is it? TELL ME!-" the Riddler's can shot out and hooked Robin's wrist before he could react. The Riddler yanked hard

CRASH

Robin sprawled over the table, the breath knocked out of him in a single _whoosh._ His arms and legs flailed trying to recover and push himself away, but the Riddler pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and

SNAP-click

Robin was trapped

Riddler leaned in

"Didn't Bats teach you _never get distracted_?" Riddler's breath tickled Robin cheek and the man stroked the trashing boy's hair.

His lips brushed Robin's neck, Robin screamed. "Come my pet, this is cause for _celebrations_, I need to reward myself for catching you don't I?"

Fear swallowed Robin, he managed

"Go rot in hell"

Before fear won and blackness overcame him.

* * *

><p>Batman raced to the coordinates of the beach house, the Bat mobile making over obnoxious screeching noise as it speed around corners, it made one last<p>

SCREEeee!

as he slammed on the brakes in front of the beach house. It was perched on the bay, the sun glistened off the water and reflected onto the home's paneling, there was yellow crime scene tape surrounding the home he ducked under it and ran towards the home, a shadow passed over the window. He saw the fluttering of a cape in the shadow; _Riddler doesn't wear a cape…_

"Robin!" Batman took long strides toward the home, the door flung open to reveal his son. "Robin!" His voice cracking in happiness and relief,

"D-dad-!" **BOOM! **Batman was thrown back he used his cape to cover him as the beach house exploded, his eyes glued to his son, who like a rag doll was ripped limb from limb, the boy was consumed in a fiery inferno, soon what was just a second ago Robin was a heap of smoldering, bloody flesh without a cry his son was gone. Batman's eyes widened as a choked cry ripped from his throat

"No! Robin, Dick, God please no!"

Debris flew through the air as a mushroom shaped cloud rose above the pile of smoldering wood. His son was un-recognizable as Batman ran up to him. His cape was torn and shredded, his mask ruined, he feel to his knees and sobbed in his hands. He was too late.

"DAMN IT!" he slammed his hand onto the burning doorstep, blood spurted from his hand. He didn't care. His son was dead. He didn't care about anything anymore.

* * *

><p>Robin was shirtless and freezing, he ached in agony as he pulled the sheets on the bed up around his shoulders, he watched the flickering TV screen his father weeping unbearably thinking he was dead.<p>

Robin dropped his head letting a few tears leak out from his eyes, he searched for his mask which had been removed finally he resorted to just closing his eyes. Riddler had won, Batman would be done searching for him, after all wasn't he dead?

He may as well me.

Riddler walked out of the bathroom and eyed the TV.

"I see you're watching the program I put on for you, brilliant isn't it? And you think he'd be smarter since the first dummy I sent him" Riddler tucked in his shirt, and zipped his pants, "Thanks for the good times kiddo n' don't go any where, I'll be back"

Robin barley hear him as he watched his dad gather himself, pick up the bloody heap, ease it into the bay, say a prayer, pick up his shredded cape and mask, board the Bat Mobile and speed off. He figured it would be the last time he saw his dad.

So as the Riddler left, Robin said his goodbyes…and gave up hoping.

* * *

><p><strong>PS. Reviews are what keep me posting. -hint-hint- sorry if this was disturbing...I wrote this while listening to Effel 65's Blue (Da Ba Dee) - you should check it out. LOL.<strong>

**PS. TOM and JERRY at the top of this chapter is the cartoon NOT the ice cream! -.-**

**More coming. **

**Robin is found soon**

**The he has to recover menatlly from what's happened...**

**and don't forget you have to figure out the answer to the riddle**

**"How many ways can a Robin die?" **

**Muha hahahaha!**

**-EACT (Review!)**

**0.0**


	11. NUMB

Batman stood in the hanger of the watchtower clutching Robin's cape and mask to his torso, tears were still leaking from his eyes at an alarming rate, flexed his bleeding hand hating what he was about to do. He slammed thought the doors into the watchtower's main room, where Flash was hosting a brawl-n-bots tournament, everyone was participating that was

until Batman came in.

He clutched the cape closer and looked away, walking away from the startled heroes towards the med bay.

"Bruce, what the hell happened to your hand?" Green Arrow asked sharply, Batman stopped moving his hand out of the line of sight, Dianna ran up and took it gently between her hands, she smiled weakly

"You must have hit him really hard" Batman didn't smile, he just stared at her.

And stared

And stared

His eyes sad, his ego crushed.

She gasped and dropped his hand, backing up she bumped into Superman, Clark grabbed her shoulders

"Dianna what is it?"

BAM!

She punched Batman on the jaw. The heroes gasped as Batman grabbed her wrist, And yanked her in to a hug.

She sobbed the cape and mask dropped onto the ground; in a heap. They stared at it,

"You mean Robin's…" Black Canary whispered horrified, the remaining heroes eyes grew wide as they stared at the bundle,

"I put him in the bay" Batman said rocking Dianna, "He always like to stare at the water in Star City, it was so clean compared to Gotham."

"You'relyingRob'snotdeadhe',hemuststillhavehim,thisisimpossablethiscan'tbehappining,ohmygodmybestfriend,imgoingtohurl,!-"

"Kid, SLOW DOWN!" Flash screamed, wind was whipping through the room, papers where scattering though out the air as Wally shook with angst, Wally's outline blurred as he vibrated, "KID!" Wally took a shaky breath as Artemis embraced him.

"I'm sorry" Kid Flash muttered still twitching "OHGOD I'M SO SORRY!" Artemis and Wally held each other sobbing,

UNGG! Conner slugged the wall, it nearly collapsed, Batman watched the teens fall apart in front of him, Megan and J'onn were in what seemed shock their eyes glowing, closes whipping in an imaginary wind. Red Tornado was staring at the ground as Ollie and Roy threw insults at each other. Superman walked up to Batman

"I should have been there" Superman whispered

"I ask you not to be"

"I shouldn't have listened, did he pass…peacefully?"

"He burned to death in an explosion" Batman snapped bitterly "after he was ripped limb from limb, he couldn't even run to the GOD FREAKING door if he wanted to and all I did was cover my f***ing face with my fire proof cape and watch him _burn-_ " The room was silent mouth in small 'o's of terror and grief, Batman glanced at the cape and picked it up rubbing it between his fingers. _Fire proof cape?_ His mind screamed, Robin had one too _then why is this one burned like this?_ His eyes widened

"This isn't fireproof" he mused

"DUH" Roy snapped bitterly "if it was do you think Robin would have been "_ripped from limb to limb by a freaking explosion and burned to death"_?" Batman looked at him

"Robin's cape WAS _fire proof_" Batman caressed the scored material "_the bastard that wore THIS cape's _wasn't"

"You mean he's still alive?" Aqualad asked shaking Aqua man's hand off his shoulder,

"Yes"

"Now lad's-" Aquaman said "I pray that is true, but we shouldn't get our hopes up just in case-"

"All in favor of leaving Aquaman behind raise your hand" Superman interrupted, Batman managed a smile as he looked out upon the room full of hands.

"Now just a minute-" Aqualad said

Batman closed his eyes …

_"You shouldn't be such a scrooge" 12 year old Robin said to Bruce, "you know you have friends you should just appreciate them more often" Batman turned to his partner in the passenger's seat_

_"How so?" he said with a smirk _

_"Well there's always Friend appreciation day-"_

_"No"_

_"Valentines day"_

_"No"_

_"Christmas" _

_'No"_

_"Hanukah, Easter, Fourth of July, birthdays, independence day, three kings day, all you can eat day at the Golden Corral, thanksgiving, Halloween…Super Bowl, Columbus day, St. Patrick's day, Blow out sales, anniversaries, National teddy bear day-"_

_"Can you see the Batman wishing everyone a happy Teddy Bear Day?" _

_"New years, Martin Luther King's day, Veterans day, memorial day, labor's day, Mother's day, Father's day, grandparents day, Flag day, arbor day, earth day, presidents day, Boss day-" _

_"I **am** the boss" _

_"How 'bout Employee appreciation day" _

_"What's that?"_

_"Just tell everyone how great of a job their doing, you know "you're awesome-"_

_"Those words exactly?" Bruce said with a chuckle _

_""More or less, you could say -and I couldn't do this without you"_

_"And I COULD do it with out them"_

_"It's not that hard Bruce…" Robin threw his feet on the dash of the Bat mobile, "Just…admit you need them, they'll like you more" _

_"I don't want them to like me Robin, and who says they don't!" _

_"I swear Bruce sometimes I feel like the mature one here"_

"Bruce, Bruce" Superman said shaking the man's shoulder, Batman snapped into reality

"What!" he snapped the man of steel flinched

"Time to go, J'onn says he go a reading on Robin's mental wavelength"

Batman glance at the clock it was nearly 7 pm, he'd been zoned out for nearly 3 hours. "He's been in mediation for hours now, Megan too"

"You're awesome and I couldn't do this with out you" Batman heard himself say, Superman smirked

"That's something Robin would say" SILENCE… "But yeah…you're pretty awesome yourself…off the record"

* * *

><p>This time when the Riddler came to "join company" with Robin, Robin barley fought.<p>

"It's nice to see my pet is becoming obedient" the Riddler snickered, patting the boy's hair when he finished. Robin tried to talk, but his tongue felt worthless and lifeless, he tried to move it but couldn't,

"Giving me the silent treatment eh?" Riddler said caressing Robin's naked shoulder, the man pinched his nails drawing blood, Robin could barley feel it, he didn't make a sound, instead he stared at the wall, he heard the Riddler leave, return and felt a soft stinging on his arm

"HAHAHAHAHAEEEIIIHOHO!" He continued to stare at the beige wall until the Riddler left, he slowly rolled over and looked at his arm there was a nasty, bleeding gash in the shape of a question mark, _how did I not feel that?_ He tried to grab a napkin off the dresser but found he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't feel.

He was completely numb.

He tried to call Bruce

But it came out

Silent

He tried to cry for his mother and father

Silent

I tried to feel the bed below him

Nothing, like floating on air

He tried, God he tried to pulled the blankets over him

He didn't move.

He stared at the ceiling

then he closed his eyes and

Cried.

He didn't care anymore

He Just didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews keep me posting. <strong>

**Robin- Did you just make me mute? **

**EACT- It's going to be an obsticale you have to over come**

**Robin- how whelming.**

**-EACT (REVIEW!)**


	12. you found me, but i'm not found

J'onn led them to the site of the burned, scattered beach house,

"This is where his mental reading is from…it is faint" the Martian knelt on the ground and put his ear to the scorched grass. Batman stared at the doorstep, there was still blood splattered all over, he felt bile rising in his throat. "It is stronger the closer I get to the ground, what does this mean?" he said looking at the teens and their mentors, Batman shoved the bile down and swallowed it,

"Underground perhaps?" Red Tornado said "it is the most logical explanation" Superman knelt next to the Martian, Clarks eyes glowing,

"There's some sort of house down there…" he said, "My x-ray vision is picking up on two people…Oh! there's the Riddler…and…._Robin_, oh dear lord all mighty-" they saw him squint his eyes, he looked at the still boy his eyes were open staring at nothing, they were dull and he looked lifeless, the boy breathed but the rise and fall of his chest were slim

"What do you see?" Aqualad said stepping forward

"I see a very…broken…boy" Clark pulled back and punched the ground, a small crater appeared, he repeatedly struck dirt flying.

"Please…" say Red Tornado "let me" the android spun creating almost a drill and sunk into the ground, each hero followed, descending into the hole in their own way, Red Tornado had burst through the roof and the heroes found them selves in what seemed like a living room. The Riddler was watching TV with a expression of pure shock etched in his features, he jumped off the couch and spun to face the heroes.

"So you found me eh?" he giggled twirling his cane "and here I thought you'd give up after the dummies I sent you" He leapt onto the coffee table doing a little dance, before any of the heroes could move Batman shot out and grabbed the sickly man by his neck. "Guggg!" The Riddler cried trying to pry the angry father's hands off his skinny neck.

BAM, PUH, DECK!

Batman repeatedly punched the Riddler, blood spurted out of the deranged man's nose,

SOCK, BAM, SMACK!

"Batman stop it!" Dianna cried grabbing his arm

BAM, BAM, BAM!

"!" the Riddler laughed spurting out blood "this is great, the Batman, all for justice himself, finally kills his first villain in cold blood!"

BAM!

"Damn it BATMAN!" Canary yelled letting loose a scream the blew Bruce into the adjourning wall, the Riddler slumped down, out cold.

"I wanted to hit him!" Conner whined

"Right now our priority is Robin" Green Arrow said helping a very pissed off Batman off the floor "And I suggest we all…" he glanced around the room "suck up our shitting pathetic three year old attitudes and focus on something FAR more important" Roy looked at the green plaid archer and nodded tersely once, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Megan and Artemis tied up the deranged villain and the heroes moved to the next room , Kid Flash hung back and kicked the villain as hard as he could before following the others.

"Break down this locked door" Batman said to superman stepping back,

CRASH! The door exploded, they stepped into the pitch black room.

"Weshouldfind alightswitch-" Flash mumbled, suddenly the room was illuminated, the heroes squinted as they noticed Megan's hand on the light switch.

The room was bare with beige walls, there was a single king sized bed in the center with a small dresser next to it. Batman nearly fainted when he saw his son.

Robin lay un-moving on the bed, shirtless but thankfully with pants, his mask was gone showing a pair of dazzling blue eyes that stared at the ceiling, he didn't move to notice their arrival; he didn't speak, or cry out in joy.

Robin was beaten, purple-blue-green budges patterned his skin, he was sure his ribs were broken. There was a bloody '?" on his arm, several bleeding pinch marks and the wounds he had received from the beating 2 days ago, were oozing with puss, infected and bleeding.

But what scared Batman most was the dead, hopeless, broken look that reflected in his eyes. Dianna let out a choked sob

Batman ran to his son and pulled him into his arms, the boy said nothing.

"Robin, you can talk now, he's gone the Riddler will never bother you again" Robin didn't move as his dad spoke his head lolled to the side limply and he stared at the wall. "Robin, pasăre micul meu, eu sunt aici, cum am promis, de ce nu vorbeşti, poţi să-mi simţi, nu-ţi fac rău? Te iubesc, atarna acolo"

Robin ramained still

_That bastard!_Batman thought "I'm going to kill that bitch" he snarled, pushing past the heroes with Robin limp in his arms, then he paused to look at his son _it's your lucky day Riddler, Robin needs me more_

"Superman…fly us out of here"

Robin stayed limp as the house grew smaller and smaller in the distance, his eyes welling with tears.

"Where to?" Superman asked gruffly

_"You know you have friends you should just appreciate them more often"_

"Mount Justice"

"Not the cave?"

"No…he should be around his friends" Superman smiled and looked down at his friend who purposly averted his eyes

"Softy" Superman mumbled

"Jerk" Batman threw right back.

* * *

><p>Robin heard the door being burst through.<p>

Robin heard the whispers, the gasps.

Robin felt the arms, the air as he was lifted.

Robin figured it was the Riddler.

Robin heard his father.

Robin heard his friends.

Robin felt the air as they flew in supermans arms.

Robin saw the house growing smaller and smaller.

Robin felt the tears welling.

Robin couldn't feel his wounds

couldn't move his mouth

or his body

couldn't feel the heat of the sun

the chill of the wind.

but he got goose bumps anyways

He tryed to say

"Dad I knew you would come"

with a smile.

but he couldn't lie to his savior

and he just couldn't speak at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the update y'all wanted. more coming. reviews keep me posting. <strong>

**OMG Robin was found!**

**"Robin, pasăre micul meu, eu sunt aici, cum am promis, de ce nu vorbeşti, poţi să-mi simţi, nu-ţi fac rău? Te iubesc, atarna acolo" - you should google translate that!**

**More coming NEXT WEEKEND! ahhh that long?**

**-EACT (reviews are mandatory :) ) lol**


	13. Author's note

**I am so sorry. I wont be uploading this weekend.**

**we are having a superbowl party and we have to clean house and ya know entertain. **

**Watch out though! sometime durring this week I will post more...I promise.**

**So sorry for the wait...IT. IS. COMING! :)**

**-EACT**


	14. Do you remember when?

**Sorry for the wait here it IS...enjoy ... more coming soon.**

**He he. I'm so evil for making you wait.**

* * *

><p>Superman gently set Batman (with Robin sprawled in his arms) down in the main room of Mount Justice, were the kids did their training, debriefing and zeta teleporting, it was sort of like the kid's lobby, Superman glanced around the room, the holographic screen from the morning of Robin's kidnapping was still on, static pattering the large surface, they hadn't been here since…<em>that <em>morning. That beautiful, sunny…terrifying Fourth of July morning. Batman briskly walked to the medical bay Superman watched the dark cape swish around the corner and he unplugged the screen with a spark. He paced. Back and forth, back and forth, knowing that Batman would want to be alone with his son.

The zeta beams announced the rest of the League and the Young Justice team, Kid Flash zipped up to Superman and grabbed his cape.

"Whereishe where'sRob?" he said yanking repeatedly on the man of steel's cape.

"Batman took him to the Medical Bay, and WANTS to be LEFT ALONE" Superman said with a glare, Flash held his nephew back by the shoulders

"And was there any…_improvement_?" Martian Manhunter asked placing an arm around Megan,

"If you mean has he moved, talked or noticed that he was rescued yet…no" The heroes eyes dropped to the floor

"God Rob's so _cocky _and _fun_…to see him like that…how he was on the bed…" Green Arrow said, Red arrow threw his bow down and kicked it across the floor

"Damn it, Robin doesn't deserve that!" Roy's voice seemed to echo off the caves walls.

"The first time I meet him he was 9" Wonder Woman said sitting on the cold floor "the League and I were fighting a fire…Robin was standing close to the building and I, we, thought he was just some kid..." one by one the heroes stared sitting on the floor to face Wonder Woman slightly smiling

"This is dumb" Artemis said throwing herself onto the floor next to Aqualad.

"He was so cocky when Green Arrow asked him to back up, he really made Ollie angry" she laughed at the memory "suddenly Robin rushed inside the building with his little zip line thing, we were all freaked out when suddenly he came running out with a baby in his arms, The child's mother was sobbing as she took her baby from his arms but, when she tried to thank him…Robin just _vanished_…"

"Yeah he just does that" Conner mumbled

"Well I came up to him and told him that it was the bravest thing I'd ever seen and he took me hand and he…_kissed _it!" Dianna laughed, as the heroes chocked and snorted with humor "Green Arrow saw it and he flipped out! He was about to shove the kid when Batman showed up and said he was his partner" Wonder women flipped her hair "we couldn't believe that this 9 year old kid was _the_ batman, the scary as hell, _Batman's_ sidekick, he was the first sidekick…" Wonder Woman sighed "and the way Batman acted, I've never seen Batman so happy…that 9 year old kid did something impossible…he made the dark knight smile" The room was silent, suddenly Roy burst out laughing

"The first time I meet Robin was when he was the leader of the Teen Titans, he was so _cool and chill_ as hell, he was sort of paranoid though…but anyways I looked up to that kid he was like my idol, but one day I meet him and…wow….he was just a cocky jerk. But as time went on we became friends and once he even let my team and I take over watching his city, I was helping this kid when he's like "hey Robin, I liked you old outfit better" I was crushed…I mean this kid thought I was Robin…he didn't k now who I was…" The heroes chuckled "but the more I though about it I was honored that the kid thought I was Robin" There was a thoughtful silence

"HA!" Flash snorted "The best memory, not the first time I meet him, but the best memory was when I challenged Robin to a Brawl n' Bot's game, well I stopped to get food from the cafeteria while he set up the game, he freaking RIGGED the game and made his bot have longer arms! HA, so he kept beating me…I was so pissed at that little brat, he was cheating me out of 50 buck and I had no idea!" The room roared with laughter

"That's totally something Robin would do!" Artemis said cracking up

"Our friend is indeed wise" Aqualad chuckled

"What did he do with the amount of money?" Red tornado asked monotone. Flash rolled his eyes

"He frickn' bought ice cream for the INTIRE Justice League except for me!" Black Canary screeched with laughed rolling onto her back

"THAT'S where he got the ice cream from!" she said with a roar of laugher, the heroes continued to share stories and enjoy the memories

"I glad to know you are all having such a good time" Batman's voice rang out from the back of the room; the heroes mouths snapped shut "just _shut up_, your disturbing Robin" They scrambled to their feet with a flurry of:

"How is he?"

"Shirt, I'm sorry we were just talking about Robin"

"Has he talked?"

"How are you doing?"

"Didn't mean to be so…"

"Is he alright?"

Filling the air. Batman glared at them

"Is the Riddler in jail now?" he asked with so much icy hatred in him voice he could have frozen the entire untied states with a single sentence. He received nods and squinted his eyes even tighter "did he say anything…any smirk, smart assed last remarks?"

"He….he just said that he had committed the greatest crime…he had stolen Boy Wonder's innocence- or purity… I can't remember which he said" Wonder Woman said looking away from his glare "How is he?" Batman seemed to melt, the entire brooding, tough guy act shrinking away like a second skin.

"I dressed his wounds…but he still hasn't moved or said anything…looked at me, uh….he hasn't done anything except for stare" the silence was so thick it could have been cut with a knife, "I don't know what wrong with him, I took a blood test but he's fine…the wounds will leave scars. EXPECIALLY the question mark" Batman slid off his cowl "I ju-just don't know what's going thorough his head…he's probably still scared as hell…and I were him…I would be too" Superman cupped Bruce's shoulder, "It's like he doesn't know who I am"

"Can we see him?" Batman glared at the large man and sneered

"What do you think?" he said his voice dripping with hatred and sarcasm

"You brought him here to be around his friends" Superman said letting go of his shoulder and backing away, he stood in front of the other heroes, young and old and threw his arms wide to beckon to them

"We ARE his friends Bruce" Batman's eyes traveled the group of heroes and nodded once

"5 minutes _tops_"

* * *

><p>Robin felt…<p>

Strange.

A new, harder bed underneath him.

Medical cot, his mind reasoned.

Robin saw an IV bag, his eyes traveling down the tube to his arm.

Robin felt the rough sheet over him.

Robin heard the clock

TICK-TICK-TICK

And the dipping of the IV.

He was cold.

He was hot.

And in a flash he was numb.

It came in waves, the sensations of feeling

One second he was numb, and then the sensation would rush him

Like a stampede of angry horses

Then it was gone,

Robin tried to move his hand,

His middle finger twitched

That was it.

He tried to move his head.

Nothing.

His tongue

He tried to call out

It came out a whimper

Well that was progress

He decided, since only an hour ago he could make no noise at all.

Robin closed his eyes

The sun felt hot.

Then gone as the sensation left,

He was like a robot, low on battery and dying

Those short determined bursts of energy to stay powered

But drained, the power lasting for only mere seconds before going back into reserve.

_This is what hopelessness feels like_ his brain said

_Shut up_ his conscience hollered back

Robin tried to cry

Robin failed.

Damn.

Crying had been so easy a day ago. Actually crying was all he could do a day ago

And Robin missed it.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming my readers.<strong>

**:) Sorry for the wait.**

**-EACT**

**I know, I know **

**"I waited 2 weeks to post only 1 chap!" **

**yeah I did. but more is coming, so beware...mauh-ha-ha-ha!**


	15. Authors note 2

**Remember reviews are manditory**


	16. Diagnosed with fear

**Warning this chapter is Rated-T…sort of discriptive french kissing scene…read at own risk.**

_**Well, I'd appreciate if all my readers read this:**_

**It is my apology.**

**You see, I received a review or a message I can't remember exactly what it was but it said that I sounded like a child when I said reviews are mandatory, and I didn't appreciate my readers. I will still continue to post even if you don't review its just that I like to know what you guys are thinking so I can make the story more based on what you guys want to see, I DO appreciate you guys and I'm sorry if I acted like a child…please continue to review even though they ARE NOT mandatory.**

**T-t-t-t-hats all folks.**

**Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Batman eased the door open to Robin's hospital room; Robin was staring at the window faced away from the door, the heroes filed in each casting a regretful glance at the young boy wonder. Robin tried to bite his lip as his brain told him to cry; even though he was turned away from his friends he could still hear their broken-hearted sobs and whispers.<p>

"Do you think he can hear us?" Flash said zipping up besides the bed, Robin tried to nod, it proved futile and his muscles screamed in protest and seized up like a statue. Robin couldn't move. _Well DUH! I thought we established that already_ Robin thought his conscious frowning in sarcasm, he begged God fro that sensation so he could turn his head ever so slightly for a brief mile-second, but God must have been coaching the all-metro baseball team, because no one seemed to answer.

"Well…" Black Canary said with a sigh "I can tell you right now what the problem is, if anyone is interested" Batman growled and Canary took this as a _yes please go right ahead_ "You see, I've dealt with kids like this before, it called Selective Mutism-"

"A disease?" Megan said with a overly dramatic shocked expression "what do you mean?" Black Canary sighed and sat on the edge of Robin bed stroking his ebony hair

"It's not a disease, it when your brain tries to cope with something it can't and the person can't talk until it's brain has fully recovered, I also believe that Sleep Paralysis is a problem here" The heroes eyes flickered to the small boy, Black Canary was busy running her fingers through his soft black locks. "It when your mind thinks it's asleep, but your body is not, you can still hear, see…and all that stuff but you can't move."

"Over time your brain starts to recover and the movements come in flashes, like you can move for a second then….20 minutes without movement"

"How long does it last?" Kid Flash asked kicking at the tiled floor with his toe, trying to pre-occupy himself form the tears that were stinging his eyes.

"As long as the mind needs to recover" there was a respectful silence. It went on…on…on.

"Five minutes are up" Batman growled shoving Green Arrow and Aqualad out first, then he grabbed Superman and Wonder woman, when he went to grab Roy the rest of the heroes got the jest and filed out, heads down in defeat. Artemis stopped by Batman and looked him in the eye not even bothering to hide the grief that was pooled their,

"Let me talk to him" she pleaded "only for a few minutes" Batman ran a hand over his face and squeezed his eyes shut so hard that black dots danced across his vision. "_please Bruce_" his name hung in the air

"3 minutes" Batman barked slamming the door shut behind him. Artemis turned to look at Robin with tears running down her face, she grabbed a chair dragging around the side of his bed and sat down heavily the sun on her back looking at his face

"Hey Rob" she said her voice a whisper as she ran her hand over his hair.

* * *

><p>"This is a tape of all the Gotham security cameras" Batman said "Gordon gave it to me when he found out that Robin was missing" the tape was handed to Red Tornado who in turn jammed it into the correct spot on the large computer. The zeta beams screamed:<p>

**AQUAMAN B-06**

"I don't appreciate you lads leaving me behind" the blonde haired man said "did you find him?" Black Canary filled him in "shame….such a good lad" Aquaman said with a soft voice "BUT WE WILL RALLY!" she shouted in his thick accent, the heroes rolled their eyes as Aquaman went on to give one of his _inspirational_ speeches, Aqualad sent his team apologetic looks.

"THERE STOP THE TAPE!" Batman bellowed, Aquaman's mouth shut in a snap as the heroes jumped, J'onn froze the tape, hanging from one of the dark streetlamps in Gotham was Robin only the white eyes of his mask were visible, he was hanging upside down, completely still, his cape gently rustling in the breeze as it hung over his head, he was crouched on the underside, his hands grabbing the cold bar that his legs were flung over.

"That's damn scary" Green Arrow said with a shudder

"He's defiantly trained by the Batman" Wonder Woman said with a small chuckle

"That _is_ scary as hell" Superman agreed, on the tape a car drove by, when the head lights hit the street light, Robin was gone.

"_Damn" _Roy breathed with a small smile of new-found respect, the tape proceed to switch to various cameras as Robin slunk in the shadows barley visible to a bank, Robin took the wire from his wrist and attached it to the key pad lock on the back door, his holographic computer flickered to life, lighting up his face.

Robin threw glances over his shoulder at the street as his fingers typed furiously, his green faces showed up on the screen; Robin smiled and pulled the wire back. Opening the door and slipping in side, the camera switched in side the bank, red lasers patterned the floor. Robin briefly smiled and jumped into the air doing a flip into the red lasers, he expertly did flips through the air avoiding every laser, he did a triple flip to avoid he last laser.

"He's good" Megan said breathless in awe

"_Damn good_" Kid Flash corrected, Superboy scratched his head

"How does he repeatedly do flips like that? Even I would get tired" The heroes glanced at Batman, Aqualad managed a small smile

"He's the boy wonder…trained by Batman, they probably do this sort of thing all the time" Batman silently thanked the young atlantian, he didn't want to reveal Robin's past right now, even thought they _did_ see his eyes when they rescued him, usually Kid Flash would have gone crazy seeing his friends eyes, it was just the stress that had made them repress their joy.

The camera showed Robin waiting in the deep shadows, a second later the door blew off the bank, in the dim light you could see, the outline of 3 goons and the Riddler. The Riddler switched on the light, his mouth moving as if he was barking orders and hysterically laughing at the same time. Robin flew from the rafters

"How the hell did he get into the rafters?" Flash yelled squinting at the screen, Robin landed on one of the goons, as the man fired his machine gun, Robin spun the man around, so instead his gun fired at his comrade, the bullets zinged over the other goons head hitting the power outlet, which proceeded to electrocute the one man.

Robin let go of his man and round house kicked his in the back to the head, spring back into a backwards hand spring landing in front of the Riddler spinning his leg in a circle and sweeping the sickly man's legs out from under him. The Riddler fell, yanking gout a pistol and firing it at the young acrobat.

Suddenly the audio kicked in on the security cameras, the gun shot sound blasted though the mountain, Megan screamed in shock, as suddenly all the fights sounds blared at them, Robin flipped away from the bullet, doing backwards handsprings in retreat, Robin stumbled back into the arm's of another huge goon, who surprised yanked the boy's arms back and held him. The goon Robin had previously kicked punched the boy in the stomach as his buddy held the boy's arms, the air left Robin in an _Umpff_, Robin tensed as a second blow came.

The heroines in the room covered their mouths in disgust as the heroes clenched their fists. Batman hand a death grip on the controller which was cracking under his grip

Robin brought his legs up and kicked the man away, lifting the man holding him onto his back by tipping forward and doing a summersault which resulted in Robin getting the man in a head lock. The heroes breathed a sigh of relief but Robin's labored breathing left a heavy atmosphere in the room. Finally just the Riddler was left, the man smiled sickly as Robin did back springs towards him

"I like the way you _move_" the Riddler said his voice dripping suggestively "You're _so _flexible" the man laughed as Robin extended his bo staff and advanced dangerously "I wonder, my _sexy_ boy wonder, how _flexible_ you'll be when you're in bed with me…those back bends could come in _handy_" Robin had no emotion at the comments and Roy growled slamming his fist into his hand

"He can't talk to Robin that way!" he growled his voice nearly as scary as the Batman's glare "how the hell can Robin be so calm?"

"It happens all the time…the villains all have the fantasy to be in bed with Robin, he's just too _good looking_ for Gotham's villains" Superman said softly "it's disgusting, he's always getting rude comments, I guess it doesn't faze him anymore"

"He's just a boy! Not some sex symbol!" Kid Flash yelled throwing his arms up dramatically, there was a scream from the screen and their eyes snapped back, Riddler had his arms wrapped around Robin's torso holding the teen's arms down, the young Boy Wonder was pressed against a wall and the Riddler was kissing him…deeply. The moving bugle in Robin's cheek told the heroes Riddler was using no self control as his tongue nearly gagged the struggling boy.

This scene…this very disturbing scene cause the poor remote to erupt into a thousand pieces.

Riddler pulled back a glazed look in his eyes, and he smiled

"That's just the beginning of it Robby, wait 'till we go home" the Riddler punched the dazed Boy Wonder and his head snapped back colliding with the wall, blood splattering out of his nose. The goons on the floor stared to move and sluggishly pulled themselves up, Riddler wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "get up you idiots!" he growled "carry my pet to the car, be gentle I want his body in one piece" he giggled as if there was some hidden meaning

"The security cameras?" the goon said scooping up the unconscious boy wonder, his voice raspy from being electrocuted

"Leave them…" the Riddler said "HEHEHEHAHAHAHOHOHA! Riddle me this Bat, how many ways can a Robin die?"

* * *

><p>"You know when I joined the Young Justice, I was so <em>scared<em>" Artemis swept her hand over Robin's cheek, "I have to say Robin….even though we don't usually talk about anything other than missions and HA! Beating up Wally… I still feel as if you are my best friend here, and it's not just because you have no super powers like me, it's because I can tell we both come from broken pasts and we both choose to keep them secrets, we choose…" Artemis choked on tears "to have people accept us for who we are now…not who we where" Artemis wiped at her face to hide her tears

"You saved my life so many times…I wish I could return the favor"

Robin felt the sensation coming. It rushed through his brain like water covering every nook…every cranny; it was so cold, like ice water, it hurt. Like a brain freeze. He clenched his fist.

Then it was gone.

Artemis stared at his fist eyes wide in shock; she jumped up and shook him

"R-Robin" she shouted "Robin can y-you hear me? Wake up, WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Robin tried to uncurl his fist but it proved futile, the sensation was gone only God knew when it would come back. ".UP!"

Nothing. _HE DID MOVE, HE MOVED!_ Artemis's mind screamed as her eyes flew back to his hand then to Robin's face. "Bru-Batman!" she screamed stumbling out of the room "BATMAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**They are sooooo greatly appreciated. **

**-EACT**

**More coming soon. **


	17. Blood Clot!

**Please help me get to 100 reviews I am almost there**

**Sorry short Chap, more coming next weekend...MUAH ha ha ha ha.**

* * *

><p>Artemis ran out into the debriefing room, Red Tornado was taking the disk out of the computer and the rest of the heroes were conversing in low tones, <em>something happened<em> Artemis thought, but her mind flew back to the priority at mind,

"B-batman!" she screamed, truthfully she was shaken by what happened, "Batman!" she skidded into him and embarrassed stepped back

"What is it Artemis?" J'onn asked as all eyes turned to him

"He moved, he MOVED!" silence swept over the room, as Artemis panted

"What?" Flash and Kid Flash chorused running up to her "how?" Artemis caught her breath

"He curled his hand into a fist!" to the others this sounded pathetic, such a small movement, but Black Canary smiled

"He's coming out of the sleep paralysis" she said to Batman

"And the selective Mutism?" the Dark Knight asked Black canary softly smiled

"That's up to him" she voice a whisper, Kid Flash danced from foot to foot in impatience, finally he ran full –speed to Robin's room and burst through the doors,

"Rob!" he vaulted himself into the younger boy's bed sitting at the foot, Robin flung like a rag doll a few inches off the mattress as the older boy landed on the springy surface "can you hear me?" there was no response,

_Duh_ Robin thought _haven't we been over this with the whole group already?_

"Ok dude, you better wake up before I kick your ass"

_Well THAT'S different! Everybody else is like; you're like a brother to me, please wake up. But nooooo with you I get 'I'll kick your ass!' _

"You're thinking something snippy right now aren't you?"

_-cough, cough- No!_

"Hey Rob remember when you saved me?"

_Which time? HA!_

"When those goons got in a car and tried to hit me? Well, I am the fastest man alive-"

_Correction. Second fasted man alive I believe that title goes to the Flash_

"-and somehow I couldn't move, I was new at this super hero business, and I was scared as hell, you came swooping from the sky and swept me up" Kid Flash grabbed a fist full of blankets "and the car caught the back of your leg…you were in the hospital for days with that broken bone, you saved me and you didn't even know me…I told myself I was going to someday be as brave as you… damn I felt so guilty about you getting hurt…but we became best friends in the following weeks, pulling so many pranks on the Bat and Flash, voting on which heroine had the best-"

_Yeah let's not go into THAT!_

"We were more like brothers" Flash swallowed as Robin strained his ears to hear more "even though sometimes I don't tell you that" there was a peaceful silence, Robin whished he could say something as KF wiped at a few tears "even though most of the time I'm jealous of you…oh, and forgot to tell you how beautiful your eyes are brother. I am sorry that I never said anything about how much I looked up to you…"

_Even though I'm so sort? _

_ "_HA! Even though I lave to look down at you in order to look up…heh. Go figure."

Robin felt like crying even though he knew he couldn't. That was when Batman slammed through the doors

"Who the hell said you could be in here!" Batman grabbed Kid Flash by the shirt collar and yanked him off the bed roughly; KF was so surprised he flung his arms out side ways to catch his balance, the speedster's arm flailed into Robin's side; he felt his already broken rib crackle, and his body screamed in agony

"Gahhh!" Robin screamed writhing in pain, _did I just talk?_ He thought, he tried again but couldn't _it must have been my imagination_

"Robin?" Batman said softly taking the boy into his arms, pain seared through Robin's side, but he could hardly feel it, _great time to get the sensation_ he growled remembering the pain. "Can you hear me?"

_WOULD YOU ALL STOP ASKING ME THAT! Robin was angry now, angry at his helplessness. _The other heroes burst into the room

"Did Robin just scream?"

"What was that?"

"Are you ok?"

"What the hell?"

"SHUT UP!" Batman silenced the frenzied crowd, Robin was filled suddenly with dread, and his mind flew back to his medical PE semester in freshmen year,

_When a heavy blow is given to the head, a blood clot can from behind the eye, resulting in loss of motor functions, speech and a feeling of numbness…it comes in waves, as your brain tries to break up the clotting blood …most of the time they can go un-seen by cat scans and blood tests because of the position they are located…if they are not caught in time_

_ You could die. _

_You could die!_

Robin remembered the cane being brought down on his face, over and over.

_Oh God. _Suddenly he was scared, so scared it felt like he was drowning, he tried to flail his arms, _WHAT IF I CAN'T TELL THEM IN TIME?_

"G-GOD!" he heard himself scream "HELP!" Batman squeezed Robin tighter

"He's shaking!" Dianna said, the heart beat monitor suddenly went erratic

"Nervous breakdown!" Green arrow shouted above the screaming machine,

"DO SOMETHING! DON'T JUST STAND HERE LIKE IDIOTS!" Roy shouted, Conner stood rooted to the spot besides Megan, as the teens stood back out of the other hero's way as they dashed around the room.

The room was thrown into chaos as the monitor fell flat

* * *

><p><strong>rEvIeW pLeAsE.<strong>

**Thanks to all my readers :) **

**You guys are AHHHH-mazing.**

**-EACT**


	18. CLEAR! AGAIN!

Robin had been officially dead for over a minute now.

The only person moving in the room was Batman as he tore the room apart piece by piece

"Where the hell is the AED!" He growled, finally his face lit up and he yanked it out of one of the strewn open cabinets by the cord, it clattered to the floor, he flipped the switch, rubbed the paddles and pressed it to the still boy's chest,

_**ZAAANGPAH! **_Robin arched off the bed.

"Clear! Again!" Superman hollered rushing forward to hold the boy still

_**ZAAANGPAH! **_Robin arched but his face remained peaceful, it had been 2 minutes. By now the hopeless heroes in the background couldn't help but turn their faces away and cry. He was gone.

"Clear-!"

_**ZAAANGPAH! **_

"DAMN IT ROBIN, DON'T DO THIS!" Batman screamed as he pressed the paddles down again before superman yelled 'clear'

_**ZAAANGPAH! **_Batman threw the paddles aside and they sparked against the tile floor, he sank into the chair and buried his face in his hands. Superman slowly let go of Robin and stepped back

"Bruce, I'm so sorry-"

"Save it Clark" Batman snapped glaring at the man of steel "I f***ing don't want to hear it" The Young Justice league where buried in their mentors arms, even Super Boy threw himself at Superman and truthfully Superman met him half way. Their sobs echoed in the room.

_**Bleep…Bleep…Bleep **_it started so faintly no one at first heard it.

_**Bleep…Bleep…Bleep **_

"Shut up!" Roy screamed, the heroes' sobs muffled "do you hear that?" The heart monitor which had been thrown to the grown n Batman's frantic search was hardly audible against the floor it emitted high pitched beats. Batman ran to Robin and placed a hand to the boys hair

"Robin?" He quavered "G-god Robin _please_" he swallowed and glanced back at the others "Richard" he whispered, KF ran over and placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder, he whispered something in the older man's ear and Bruce smiled "Richard you better wake up right now or I'll call Barbra to see you in this hospital gown" Batman wondered how Wally knew about her, but figured the boys was probably told by his best friend. Robin's eye lashes fluttered and the boy groaned, a collective gasp of relief was shared

"Hawk Girl to Mount Justice" the heroes turned toward the small screen flicking in the corner of the room "how is Robin?" No one answered, perhaps because no one knew

"He is alive" J'onn said matter-of-factly and glanced at the small boy, "what is it you acquire?" Hawk Girl beckoned to Green Lantern and both of their faces filled the screen

"We need the Justice league ASAP" GL said "somehow Brainiac is back and threatening to destroy our sun…we have to destroy his laser immediately…and you remember how it was last time we met" Flash shuddered and glanced at Superman

"He'srightweallhavetogo" he said "thekidswillwatchoverRobin" Batman frowned

"I'm staying with my son" he growled, with a threatening glare "and if ANY of you say otherwise I will personally kick your ass" the heroes gulped and inched towards the door

"I'm afraid not Batman" Superman said bravely "we need you…we're screwed otherwise, we have to FIND Brainiac first and that's were you come in…oh yeah, we also may need your _kick ass_ threat to come in handy on this guy 'cause last time I believe it was the other way around" The heroes mouths dropped as the Clark and Bruce stood nose to nose, the was a thick silence

"Ok, ok" Superman looked away and backed off "stay here for all I care" Batman smiled knowing he'd just won but his mind flickered back to their previous fight with Brainiac, Batman's smile slipped away, Robin would hate the fact he'd stay to baby-sit him while the world needed him, Bruce glanced at his son

"Ok, I'll help you find him" Batman said stepping forward with his shoulder hunched "but then I come back here, got it?" Superman smiled

"Got it? Is that really a question?" Bruce placed a hand on Robin's hair and then followed the older heroes out,

"Look over him, ok?" Dianna said softly to the teens "you coming Roy?" Red Arrow frowned

"Like hell I'm leaving my brother" Black Canary smiled softly leading Dianna away. As soon as the teleporters and landing bay announced the Justice League's departure Roy turned to the others "OUT NOW!" He barked pointing to the door,

"Who made you king, jerk face?" Artemis yelled back, but Aqualad gently grabbed her arm

"I believe what he means to say is, please leave I'd like to talk to Robin alone" Artemis growled and crossed her arms grumbling she followed Megan and Super boy out of room, Kid Flash patted Aqualad's shoulder

"You should talk to him next Aqualad" they walked out side as the door slammed behind them, Aqualad looked thoughtful

"Perhaps I will"

* * *

><p>Roy sat down in next to Robin on the bed; the boy was so small he hardly took up any space, leaving plenty of room for Roy. Red Arrow unsnapped his quiver from his back and threw it aside,<p>

"Rob" he said softly grabbing a fist full of blanket before tugging it over the boy's form, "what the hell happened to you?" Roy breathed "you always so strong…and now because one jerk ass bastard got hold of you, you just fall apart? I mean what the hell? I mean yeah ok…so he raped you…bummer, kid you live in Gotham and…not gay, you look damn sexy compared to the freaks that live there" Roy punched him palm "You where always so strong, why can't you talk? Are you embarrassed…because you were so helpless…against one horny bitch?" Roy side swinging his legs over the side of the bed and staring at the floor.

"Rob listen I ain't here to ride your ass, it just you're my brother…you where there for me to look up too when I really needed someone to worship, we're more than best friends now…we're brothers…you know I'm not a sentimental sap hole, but damn Rob I don't know what I'd have done if you died, I guess that's why I'm being so hard on you…I want you to wake up soon, ok? Just so I can tell you that"

Robin heard someone talking though his fading consciousness; he just hoped it wasn't the last time he heard at all. He knew that with this clot he had to act fast…but then again he really couldn't act at all could he?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I REALLY WANT YOU TOO!<strong>

**A****nd please go have a twinkie or something on me...cause we've reached the 100th REVIEW MARK!**

**Party like crazy! **

**Tell me what you think so far...what should I add...what do you think will happen? - even though I am pretty sure i know what's going to happen next I still like to know what YOU think will happen.**

**Should I add Zatanna?**

**anyways JUST REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-EACT**

**PS. Thanks for reading.**


	19. draw the line

The teens were watching television; there was a news broad cast about the Justice Leagues battle against Brainiac…the teens were all stressfully watching in worry as the heroes were flung around like rag dolls. Aqualad although worried as his mentor was thrown into a parked bus…his mind was on his fallen brother, Kid Flash said he should see him next, now that Red Arrow had re-joined them he felt as if now was the time, but he was troubled and at a loss for words.

"Excuse me" He stood "I think I'll go see Robin" the others barley nodded as Batman crashed into the screen. Aqualad eased into Robin's room, Robin was staring at the door, his blank expression startled the atlantian…it was if Robin had been waiting for him. "Hello brother" Aqualad stood awkwardly at the foot of the boy's bed. "Robin you are destined to be the leader of this team…when everyone doubted me after I kept the…secret…."

Aqualad shifted "you where the one to give me your trust after we got on the bioship, you looked at me, smiled and nodded…and I never told you how much that meant to me."

Aqualad clasped his hands and looked down "You are so skilled…and so strong, I hope you use your strength to come back to not only myself…but the team as well. Rest peacefully brother" Aqualad walked to the door, glancing back briefly and accidentally bumping into Megan as she walked through the door with a plateful of cookies. "You're going to talk to him?" Aqualad asked her softly, Megan nodded gently "those for him?" he glanced at the plate, she nodded again and flipped her head back towards the living area

"I couldn't watch them get thrown around like that anymore" She slid past Aqualad and shut the door behind her, "Hey Robin!" she bounced up to his bed "I baked you cookies!" she waited awkwardly for a minute then set them on the drawer besides his bed "you're eyes are beautiful" she petted his hair like he was her son

"your such a nice, fun guy…I remember how scared I was to meet you because you were like THE first and most well-known side-kick- uh- partner…sorry. You're perfect at what you do…I really wish I knew what was wrong…I owe you everything and I want to help" she slapped a hand to her forehead "hello Megan!" she said loudly "I'll just read his mind!"

* * *

><p>Batman was distracted…more than distracted he was in another world.<p>

Quite literally.

Brainiac had opened a portal and Batman had been sucked in, only for a few seconds, Superman freed him shortly after, but Brainiac wasn't neutralized and the fight still raged. Batman clumsily grabbed for a batarang

_Batman grabbed a batarang and threw it at the Penguin; the fat man squawked in alarm and flapped him arms falling heavily and gracelessly out of the way. 13 year old Robin was there a second later wrapping a rope around the villain's stout arms, _

_ "It's not going to be that easy Bird Boy!" Penguin yelled, whipping out a wallet sized device with a sharp pencil thick stake jutting out of it and slamming it into Robin's arm. Robin screamed in agony and fell away form the man_

_ "Robin!" Batman cried rushing forward only to be met by a hail of gunfire from the rooftops, Batman covered himself with his cape "Robin!" the Penguin stood and dusted himself off, snarling at the boy who was clutching his arm in pain, the small black device had completely impaled his wrist. It had then like a fish hook splintered at the bottom into what looked like a cloth-less umbrella so it would be un-removable. _

_ "You see that there is a bomb- squawk, squawk, swaa, squawk" the villain laughed, "set to go off in 10 minutes, you can either go deeper into town Boy Blunder and try to find the fail safe and have the chance that it blows and kills innocent people…OR you can got out of town and only die yourself…wither way it's a win, win for me!" _

_ "You bastard!" Robin spat "you know what I'll choose" _

_ "Then tick-tick-tick is all I have to say ROBIN" the bullets were still pounding relentlessly around Batman _

_ "Robin NO!" Robin turned to his father with a sad smile, blood dripped trough his hand as he clutched his wrist _

_ "All in the line of being a hero" he said just loud enough for Batman to hear, then he mouthed __**I love you, dad**__and ran to the bat mobile, the Penguin was madly laughing as he opened his umbrella_

_ "Common boys!" he called to his men as the fat man was lifted into the air._

_ "Robin!" Batman threw back his cape and ran into the road, but by this time there was only tire marks that hinted the bat mobile had once been there. Batman spun in a circle un-sure of what to do his mind was blank, he glanced at his watch, 7 minutes until the bomb went off, "WATCH TOWER, WATCH TOWER THIS IS BATMAN…I REQUIRE IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE! FLASH! SUPERMAN! DIANA…J'ONN…ANYONE! GOD DAMN IT, COME IN!" _

_ "We're here Batman!" a voice said_

_ "Who's "**we're"**?" Batman bellowed_

_ "All of us…we were in a meeting!" it was Superman's voice "state your emergency!" _

_ "ROBIN HAS BEEN IMPALED WITH A BOMB! IT ONLY HAS 6 MINUTES UNTIL IT GOES OFF AND THERE'S NO WAY TO GET IT OUT…HE DROVE OFF IN THE BAT MOBILE TO GET AS FAR AWAY AS CIVILIANS AS POSSIBLE! I NEED FLASH TO INTERCEPT THE CAR! AND SOMEONE TO…IDON'TKNOW DISABLE THE BOMB!" His breathing was ragged and coming in heaves_

_ "Impaled?" _

"_The GOD DAMNED BOMB…Went through his GOD DAMNED WRIST! JUST GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE…__**NOW!**__" _

_ "Flash and I are on our way with first aid, be there in 3" _

Batman fiddled with the Batarang, Robin had been found sinking in the reservoir, trying to drown himself, Superman had barbarically ripped the bob out of the boy's wrist and threw it into the sky, nearly severing Robin's hand…but it had been repaired with weeks, and weeks of therapy, Batman still remembered what Robin had said before driving off "_All in the line of being a hero" _now a question flooded through Bruce's mind…

What was the line…and who drew it?

"Snap out of it Batman! DAMN IT!" Batman was jerked back to reality as Green Arrow shoved him out of the way of an energy blast, he glanced at the Batarang in his hand then at Green Arrow, that same feeling of senseless he had when Robin drove off; he didn't know what to do. He dropped the Batarang at his feet and fired his grappling hook at the nearest building.

"Where the hell are you going Batman?" Wonder Woman screamed, Batman flew up to the roof top and ran desperately towards the nearest teleporters.

He drew the line…and he decided when to draw it.

And he just drew it.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! MORE IS COMING I PROMISE. ONLY 4 MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THE END...<strong>

**WILL MEGAN FIND OUT WHAT IS WRONG?**

**WILL THE JUSTICE LEAGUE BE KILLED BECAUSE OF BATMAN'S ABSENCE?**

**FIND OUT NEXT WEEK, SAME BAT TIME...SAME BAT CHANNEL!**

**ok ok sorry. super geek here. um...well yes i sort of stole the impaling bomb thing from the new justice league doom movie. - actually happens to Flash but...becasue i'm evil I'll give it to ROBBY. **

**PLEASE HELP ME GET TO 150 REVIEWS! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS.**

**I WOULD PARTY LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD.**

**PS. LISTEN TO "SHOOT THE MOON" BY MONA. - free on I-tunes this week**

**it reminds me of Robin in every way...**

**well i'll end my rant with...**

**bye.**

**-eact**


	20. Impailed

**OMG. THERE'S A SHORT UPDATE...BUT STILL AN UPDATE!**

* * *

><p>Superman stared up in terror as brainiac grew larger into the sky; he was growing into a giant that could crush the city with one footfall. He seethed in anger <em>way to leave us, Bruce <em>he thought, the now large Brainiac's eyes followed Flash as he ran towards him, a streak of red, a blur of flying limbs, Brainiac picked up a large pipe…to the beast it was nearly a toothpick and threw it at the speedster.

"Flash, look out!" he hear himself scream, the red suited man stopped abruptly and turned to run when the pipe struck his leg, completely impaling it. Flash's knee burst blood and he fell, his skin hanging open, and the visible muscles hung from the wound like worms.

"Barry!" Green Lantern screamed running towards the fallen man, Superman shook in anger as he watched Flash writhe in agony, blood gushing through his fingers, the speedster was retching uncontrollably, while GL patted his back and covered them with a green shield.

"UNRGHH!" Superman flew towards the monster with a barbaric yell, punching the beast's chest, smoke erupted from the blow. _You better have a good explanation, Batman._ Wonder Woman's lasso snared brainiac's legs as he fell, tripping him into a nearby lake. His circuits sizzled as water seeped into his electronics.

"We're good here J'onn! Go find Batman" Green Arrow sent an arrow into the lake covering the water with electricity; the green Martian nodded and disappeared

"God damn Batman" Diana mumbled with a shake of her head "him and his dramatic exits"

* * *

><p>The zeta beams recognized Batman as he entered Mount Justice, Megan met him at the transporter<p>

"It's a blood clot!" she said fear lacing her voice "and it's progressed too much…it's putting too much pressure on his nervous system, his body will shut down to try and preserve itself…and he's too weak to wake up again!" Megan took a deep breath and shuddered with sobs, Batman patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Shh it's ok…I had a hunch it was a blood clot…from when the Riddler hit him" Megan shuddered,

"Should I call the others?"

"No. Not yet" The zeta beams announced Martian Manhunter, Batman turned to meet him "what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you, friend…is anything amiss?" Batman walked towards the medical bay, J'onn and Megan close at his heels,

"Robin has a blood clot…can you operate?" J'onn frowned

"It's is possible…but in his weak condition, we can not guarantee he will survive the anesthetic strain" Batman placed his hand on the medical bay door, his son. HIS son was just on the other side…so why did he seem so far away? _We don't operate he dies…we do and he may die but he may live…_

_ "_We'll have to take our chances" J'onn nodded and pushed through the door

"I will use light anesthetic…I'd like you to wait outside" J'onn said addressing both Batman and Megan, Megan nodded gently

"No way in hell! He's my son; I'm going to be with him in case…" Batman never finished his sentence. The stress of the past few days and the exhaustion washed over him and blackness consumed him.

* * *

><p>The zeta beams recognized the Justice League, they were scratched and bruise from their long but victorious fight against Brainiac. Superman was helping a limping Flash; his knee almost completely bent backwards, white jagged bone like teeth cutting through ruined flesh, Flash screamed and Superman set him on the floor. Kid flash ran in a look of horror etched on his face, Super Boy, Artemis, Red Arrow and Aqualad followed.<p>

"Are you ok?" Kid Flash asked desperately kneeling next to his mentor, gagging at the site.

"M'fine kid…went completely though" Flash managed a shaky smile, a second passed…then he threw up.

"Where the hell is Batman?" Superman growled patting Flash as he retched "how could he just leave us like that?"

Suddenly Megan screamed from somewhere in the mountain.

"MEGAN!" Superboy shouted leaping towards the medical bay, smashing through a wall, the other heroes minus Flash and Aquaman, who'd stayed behind to help Flash, quickly followed. "MEGAN?"

The heroes gasp at what they saw

Megan was on the floor lying over a limp Batman.

"He just collapsed!" Megan sobbed "I don't know what happened!"

* * *

><p><strong>review prwetty please...more coming<strong>

**next chapter alot happens so beware!**

**-EACT**


	21. O negitive

**another short update...but still...an update**

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman fell to her knees besides Batman, worry plainly seen on her beautiful face, she looked up at J'onn who stood shock still in the door way.<p>

"What happened?" she asked fear consuming her voice

"As Megan said…I do not know" J'onn bent down next to Batman and placed a hand on the Dark Knight's temple

"Holly crap on a stick!" Kid Flash blurted "he's dead isn't he?" J'onn shook his head and rose

"Mentally and physically exhausted and…to put it in your terms-" the Martian rephrased at KF's puzzled look "he's tired and totally stressed out"

"Ohhhh" Kid Flash understanding slowly tapped his temple

"Damn, and I bet he wanted to find a stick and poke the hell out of dead Batman" Artemis jabbed Kid Flash in the ribs with her elbow as she jibbed "didn't you?"

"All Batman needs is rest" J'onn explained levitating the limp crusader to a waiting chair out side the door "I suggest you get the medical you require from the lab to attend to Flash's wound…I will be using the operation room for the next several hours" Superman ordered Black canary to help Aquaman carry in the immobilized Flash

"What do you mean…"operating room" why?" Green Arrow asked putting his hands on his hips.

**BLAM! **

The medical bay door slammed open striking J'onn, he flung forward into superman's outstretched arms, the heroes stood in shock at Robin who was standing in the door way, in a loose hospital gown that came to his shins, he was completely disheveled and looked dazed.

"J'onn" he croaked "you have to operate now…it's worse…I don't think I have long…unless you do it **now**" Robin wavered placing a hand to his forehead and weakly falling into Megan's arm's who besides, J'onn and Batman was the only one who knew of his blood clot.

"He's going to need a lot of blood for this…what's his type?" J'onn asked easing himself from Superman's arms and checking Robin's pupils

"O negative" they're heads snapped back to Batman, Bruce pushed himself from the seat "I hate to say this but we can only use a small amount of anesthetic…it's going to hurt like shit…and he's going to be screaming his head off…if the pain doesn't kill him, the amount of time we have to do this operation will, and so will the anesthetic, the coma that may occur after the operation, there are so many things stacked against Robin's survival…I hate to say this but…"

"So don't" Flashes voice echoed from down the hall, the man limped in with the help of Aquaman and Black canary, Batman's face flooded with hope as he came to a realization

"Barry…you're a forensic scientist…can you…make an anesthetic…a light one that still puts him to sleep but is a lighter dose than heavy anesthetic?" Barry frowned and shook his head, the heroes eyes flickered to Robin. The boy's eyes where half closed and he was limp in Megan's arms

"No enough time" Barry said "it's impossible…sorry Bat's" Black Canary retrieved some stitching and gauze from the room and started on Barry's injury

"Bruce" Robin mumbled, Batman pushed through the crowd to his son

"Yes, Richard?"

"Llllauughhingg gasss" Robin's words slurred and his eye's drooped, Batman leaned in as the boy grew weaker, his words barley audible

"What?" Batman shot his son a puzzled look, the group of heroes grew deathly quiet to see what the young hero would say

"Annntttiidoottteee…Llllauughhingg gasss…natural annnessstthhetticcc" Robin dropped limp

"SHIT! You're a genius Robin" Batman dug in his utility belt until he found a small capsule, he attached it to a syringe and slipped it into Robin's neck "there's not much…" he mumbled

"What is going on here?" Roy bellowed "I am confused beyond shitless!" J'onn levitated Robin into the medical room behind his setting him on an operating table "someone tell me or all hell is breaking loose!"

"Robin has a blood clot" Megan squeaked holding Conner's hand to her stomach

"But my sister" Aqualad said "that is fatal, is it not?"

"It wouldn't have been if we KNEW it was a blood clot…not sleep paralysis and selective Mutism!" Batman glared at Black Canary

"All the signs were appropriate to suggest he had those…"

"Just shut the f***ing hell up…I don't care about this crap! If Rob really is dying then why the hell are we standing here like bitches?" Roy threw his bow onto the ground and instantly silencing Black Canary.

Silence followed.

"Damn…I just ran a full diagnostic on every one in this room and none of you have O negative" Green Lantern said his ring glowing

"Perhaps I can change my blood again…" Megan suggested

"Wouldn't be wise…Robin's blood is very peculiar one miss-cell and Robin has a severe reaction…ultimately killing him" J'onn said from the room "we need someone who is an exact mach…suggestions?"

More silence followed. There was a soft call for Batman from inside the room. Batman rushed to his son's side.

"Robin?" he brushed back the boy's hair lovingly, the heroes followed him in, each sending him looks of condolence

"O negggitive…" Robin slurred Batman's heart soared

"Yes…do you know someone?"

"Only oneee"

"Who?"

"The Riddler"

* * *

><p><strong>Please...i am so close to 150 reviews...please help me get there.<strong>

**more coming.**

**-EACT**


	22. valuable blood

**sorry for the LONGGGG wait...another short add...only two chapter's left...OMG!**

* * *

><p>Batman stood outside of Arkham. He hated the fact that Robin's life, <em>his son's life<em>…depended on the one man who tried so desperately to take it from him…who hurt him so badly that this help was required. He sighed, tugged his cowl and slammed through the doors. There was no flurry of horrified gasps from prisoners, no surprised looks from jail keepers, no theatrical flickering of the lights as he walked. He nodded briefly to the commissioner who had granted his access and then brushed into the Riddler's cell, a man locking it behind him.

"Five minutes" the man called, holding up five fingers and wiggling them spontaneously, Bruce turned and gave the man a look of _I'm the god damn Batman, I do what ever the hell I please, _and the man left with out another word.

"HAHAHAHAHAWhoo!" The Riddler screeched rocking in his straight jacket, perched on the edge of his cot. "the Batman in all his rage-ous fury! In all his brooding glory-!"

"-Shut up, Edward"

"Oh hoho, first name basis I do see my dear Bats, but I do seem to be at an unfair disadvantage since I don't know yours!…hmm?..No response I see…but I guess if I put together the puzzle pieces of Robin being Dick Grayson…I guess that makes you Bruce Wayne" silence flooded the cell "I guess we can both play this game Bruce…but your secret is safe with me…SCOUTS HONOR! HAHAHAHAHEHE!" Batman jumped up and grabbed the front of Riddler's jacket, their nose's touched

"I said shut up Nigma…before I finish what I stared at your underground retreat." Riddler twitched and yanked back trying to wipe his nose on the shoulder of his straight jacket

"Too close Batman, I prefer to rub noses with Boy Wonderful" Bruce growled and closed his eyes taking deep breaths "so why ARE you here Wayne…come to give me updates on Mr. Sex on Legs?"

"I'm going to kill you someday…someday soon…and very slowly" The Riddler laughed as Bruce continued "I'm here because I need blood"

'Jesus, when you said soon…you weren't screwing!"

"Edward" Batman growled "_I'm _not screwing…I never screw…"

"What about Catwoman?"

"I said SHUT UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Alright, alright…shutting…"

"Robin need's a blood transfusion…and you, you sick bastard, you're the only one with his type…I personally don't want any of your god damned blood inside my son…but if it means saving his life-"

"-and think about it Bats, there's worse stuff of mine floating in his body right now than blood" Batman slapped the sickly man savagely and rage over took the bound man's face "I wouldn't help you if you got on your knee's and begged!"

"Think about it this way Nigma, you can volunteer to give me blood, or I can take it forcefully…_please say forcefully_ it would make my day…hell it would make my year!" there was a thoughtful silence, Edward closed his eyes and sighed

"You know boy wonder is really special, where can you find someone so dedicated to something, so young…with so much charisma and life?…I guess I was jealous of him…and I wasn't kidding when I told him I loved him…I'll give you as much blood as you need even if it drains my last drop…" Batman stared mouth gaping at the villain, the Riddler's head was bowed "I'm not doing it for you Bats, I'm doing it for Richard…and I wasn't screwing when I said your secret was safe with me…I wouldn't risk having someone else get to Robin first" Batman shook his head lightly

"I-"

"There are just two conditions…one Robin comes to visit me after he's better…I- I want to apologize..."

"No. there's no way in hell I'll let my son around you-"

"-Bruce, I'm being sincere…my second condition is that when you bring him back you answer the riddle that had been oh so pushed aside…"

"How many ways can a Robin die?"

"That's the one…you DO listen! Hehehe"

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! **

The banging on the door made the duo jump

"Five minutes are up!" the keeper yelled, Batman walked to the door and slid open the eye hole, peeking in was the guard.

"Bring in the equipment…the Riddler agreed"

"For Richard" the Riddler mumbled as the door swung open revealing a medical side table with a gleaming needle "for Richard, my little birdie...hehehehehehe" the needle was pushed in and valuable blood taken out.

* * *

><p>The team crowded the medical cot where Robin lay semi-consious.<p>

"he's destablizing..." J'onn announced, an eerie calm wafting thorugh the room, the silence pounded in the heroes ears, the league was lined against the wall, leaning on eachother and casting a weary eye on their ex-sidekicks. "Robin has less than 15 minutes with out that blood...where the hell is Batman?" all their eyes shifted to the still door, willing it to fling open.

"we don't even know if the Riddler will agree...if not..." Megan threw desperate eyes on her uncle "can't we do _something?" _

"I'm afraid not, Megan...I'm afraid not..."

not a single tear was shed...by now they had run out. Robin closed his eyes gently, with strange peace he prayed

_"Mami, Tătic...if i have ever needed you more...I need you now..."_

* * *

><p><strong>OH la la! please please please review! it would be the chocolate pudding to my doritos! <strong>

**um -cough, cough- try it...don't judge. :D**

**sorry it took so long...**

**more coming...no really i WILL post eventually. **

**-EACT**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	23. operation: operation

**OK so you remember in the earlier chapter when they were watching the tapes of Robby's kidnapping and Superman said "It happens all the time…the villains all have the fantasy to be in bed with Robin, he's just too _good looking_ for Gotham's villains...it's disgusting, he's always getting rude comments, I guess it doesn't faze him anymore" **

**well "how many people can love a Robin" is another of my stories about the back story of superman's comment...you should check it out...**

**well enjoy this update...**

* * *

><p>Batman ran out of the teleporter as soon as he got to the mountain. It was completely silent except for his foot steps echoing on the tile floors. J'onn had called him nearly 10 minutes ago; updating him on Robin's condition…there was only five minutes left before….<p>

Batman ran faster determined to get to his son. They had to start the operation. Bruce burst into the room where the heroes stood, heads bowed…as soon as the door slammed open their heads snapped up and relieved expressions flooded their faces.

"Quick! Give it here!" Superman yelled extending his hand, Bruce handed the bag of blood to him, Superman hung it on the IV stand and inserted the tube into Robin's arm.

"Out! Out! Everyone Out!" Dianna screamed ushering everyone to the door, only Superman, J'onn, Flash and Batman remained.

"I'm staying-" Kid Flash demanded planting his feet and crossing his arms

"No time to argue, Kid" Flash said softly "NOW GET THE HELL OUT!"

J'onn turned Robin head to the side and placed his fingers on Robin's temples; his eye's started to glow.

"It would be wise to start immediately" J'onn said "here is the location of the clot" he pointed to the region half way behind the ear and the temple. Batman took a deep breath that seemed to rattle around the room; the man pulled back his cowl and removed his gloves, rolling his sleeves up to the elbows. He reached for a scalpel. Flash swatted away his hand

"Hold it, you need to scrub!" Batman looked at J'onn worriedly

"Is there enough time?" Bruce asked his voice shaking

"Stop talking about it and just do it!" Superman yanked the shaking man to a sink. The splashing of water was all that could be heard for the next few seconds.

"This is how we wash our hands, wash our hands, wash our hands… this is how we wash our hands, all day long!-"

"-Barry, is that singing necessary?" J'onn asked in monotone, Flash rubbed his bandaged leg and looked back

"It's the only way I can remember what to do…does Richard need anesthetic?" J'onn's eyes glowed brighter

"It's what I'm doing now" Bruce walked back over and slapped white medical gloves on his hands, Barry and Superman did the same., Batman picked up a pair of electric sheers and shaved the spot of Robin's head where the operation would be.

"Scalpel" Batman ordered in a (don't screw with me or I'll drive this scalpel right into you eye) sort of voice. Superman handed it to him. Bruce inhaled sharply and readied the scalpel over the indicated spot. He placed the cold steel to robin's skin and gently pushed.

The skin burst apart like a water balloon, blood squirting all over Bruce and J'onn's faces. They sputtered and wiped desperately at the blood trying to get the hot liquid from their eyes and mouths, Barry grabbed a swab and applied pressure to the small incision.

"Whew…that was exciting, and to think we haven't even started!" Flash pulled away the swab, and pried the inch wide incision apart with his fingers, he looked up at Bruce who was pale, the taste of copper was overwhelming Bruce's mouth. "Batman, I'm going to ask you to get a grip…you see blood everyday"

"But it's not usually my own god damned SON!" Bruce spat with rage

"I'm going to ask you to pretend for a few minutes that this ISN'T your son" Barry glanced at Robin then back to Batman. A few seconds later Batman stepped forward

"Thank you, Barry…Clark, clamp please" a clamp was slapped into Bruce's palm, Robin's skin and muscle was secured back "pin" it was pinned into place. A thin layer of bubbling, white fat oozed from the incision like greasy, yellow, cottage cheese. Barry quickly wiped it away and swabbed blood so they could see; white bone came to view.

"His skull" Superman breathed, holding back vile.

"Thank you, captain obvious" Flash said with a small laugh to lighten the mood, he knew that was why he was really here, not for his medical expertise, but for his happy-go lucky, optimistic attitude. "Now comes the hard part"

"Drill" Batman ordered softly, a wireless device was handed over. Superman looked away, as the drill started, a horrible whining sound filled the air as metal touched bone, the smell of copper, smoking bone and frying fat filled the room.

Batman placed his other hand on top of the device and pushed, the sound of whirring mechanics and screeching, wet bone sounded like a metal gate being slowly swung open across concrete. Bone shreds and fatty blood went spewing around the room like a blender with a forgotten cap… a tornado of gore. It splattered on their turned away faces like rain bouncing off opening umbrellas.

Finally with a small hissing, pop the drill broke through, careful not to damage the brain, Batman let the drill sink only a millimeter below the skull into the fluid encasing the brain, the clear, jelly was strewn up into their faces.

"Stop!" Barry yelled, the drill stopped and was pulled out "that's enough" Batman nodded, shaking a tear from his eye and swallowing the vomit that burned in his throat like acid. He wished there was more time to get surgical masks but time was un-kind and they were forced to do the operation bare-faced.

"Su-suction" Bruce ordered, Superman nodded and took a small tube applying it to the newly made hole. Clear fluid flow up through the vacuum, blood, fat, bone fragments, and grease intermixed making a sickly brown funnel, finally a black glob squeezed through the tube like dark grape jelly. "We got it" Bruce breathed almost unbelievingly

"WE GOT IT!" Barry yelped, whooping and dancing in circles around the table. Superman beamed and grasped Batman's shoulder, Bruce stood open mouthed and awestruck as he, with shaking hands, grabbed Clark and hugged him Superman looked surprised, but hugged right back.

"Dicky's going to be ok" Bruce whispered, still trying to convince himself. Superman pulled away

"No nephew of mine is going to die" Batman grabbed a suture and started stitching Robin's incision.

"He's going to be ok, he's going to be ok, he's going to be ok, he's going to be ok, he's going to be ok…" Bruce muttered taping a large white bandage around Robin's head, the white gauze stretched completely around his head from the forehead up, completely covering his hair. Batman smiled softly, _I'll bet he'll wish it was Halloween_. He exhaled with relief the operation was finished. Barry, J'onn and Superman left the room exhausted, relieved and weak stomached, each leaning on each other as they made their way to either the bathroom, or the main room to update the others.

Batman stayed behind frowning slightly at the images of Robin's open operation. _Bone shreds and fatty blood went spewing around the room like a blender with a forgotten cap…_Batman ran a hand over his face felling the prickle of bone slivers, and the smudging of blood and fat. Robin's face too was covered in his own gore; Batman walked to the sink, dampened a cloth and gently scrubbed the boy's face clean. Batman threw the cloth in a waste bin grabbing a clean one off the rack; he went to the sink, soaked it and looked in the overhead mirror. He nearly dropped the rag.

Blood was smeared like war paint over his face and his hair was laced with blobs of curdle sized fat. Bone shone like glass in his skin as a single strand of muscle hung like over cooked spaghetti on his bat symbol across his chest. He sobbed one dry heave and dropped the rag to the floor with a splat.

He wouldn't clean this up. He decided it would serve as a memory forever, of how close he had been to loosing his little bird.

he would punish himself for not being there like he promised...he'd sit in his son's rotting flesh and drying blood until he woke up...only then would he forgive himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Batman vs Batman! ohhhh<strong>

**only one more chapter until the end...-creepy music-**

**REVIEW PLEASE! HELP ME GET TO 200! (and beyond!)**

**-EACT**

**i hope you enjoy...plz let me know what you think. be honest i can probally take it, i swear i won't commit**

**suicide or anything before i finish the story...OH WOAH! OR AFTER! I SWEAR! heh that came out wrong. **

**Robin: yes, yes it did.**

**EACT: shut up. you shouldn't even be talking, after all i just drilled your skull. **


	24. The real hero

**Sorry for making you wait...the next and last chapter is up! Please, please review!**

* * *

><p>The next day the sun was as radiant as the morning they received the terrible footage of Richard's capture. It was so intense that Bruce had to squint in order to keep his hourly long bat glare-which was fixated on the medical bay door-steady and true. Finally he broke his gaze only to find his eyes glued on the clock which was slowly ticking away long, unsure seconds of Robin's post operation recovery.<p>

The stink of the fat, blood and gore which still clung to the mourning man's hands, hair, skin and even clothes-he hadn't bothered to change-as promised he remained in his sickly attire until-that was-his beloved son woke.

And if God heard, Batman saw his son stir on the opposite side of the glass. Robin reached up and placed a feeble hand on his white bandaged head. And said a single sentence that made Batman melt, crumble and laugh all at the same time-like an under baked cookie-

"Oh god, tell me you didn't shave my head"

After a moment of intense grinning-so intense Batman's cheeks stung-He stood gently, took a breath and burst into the room embracing his son as if he'd never let go

Robin thanked the heavens above for the ability-which he had been deprived to move before-to hug his father back.

Their tears mixed on their cheeks as they pressed them together, Batman kissing his son's forehead softly muttering

"Richard, my Richard"

And Robin yanking away and saying back

"Dad, why do you smell like rotten, raw meat?" Batman touched his son's head with a smile

"How do you feel?"

"Like someone took a corkscrew to my skull…but I'm ok" Batman kissed his son again letting more tears run down his face.

"I can't believe your ok"

"Hey, I'm too cool to kill off" Batman chuckled forcefully and stumbled to a chair

"I-I just can't image what I was going to have to do…to-to live on with out you Richard" he sighed and buried his hands in his hair "I did-didn't think I could do it, it was just too much…just too much hurting" Robin slowly and stiffly swung his legs over the bed side.

"I would never leave you"

"Sometimes you can't promise that, Robin…you know as well as I do that life isn't that nice to heroes" suddenly there was a startled yelp and the door flew open. Kid Flash embraced Robin.

"Rob, you're alive! IknewitohgodIknewit!" The rest of the heroes flooded in, hugs and handshakes were exchanged. There was a mixture of

"Robin!"

"Lad, you're all right!"

"I knew it"

"No nephew of mine-!"

And screams and tears of relief and pure joy.

Batman clasp Robin's shoulder as the flurry died away and expressed his relief once again

"Oh god, Richard it's so good to see you" Robin smiled and gave his father a brief hug

"There's just one thing I need to do, dad"

* * *

><p><em>A week later.<em>

Robin was fit to travel.

Bruce had washed.

All chaos was initially gone.

Robin went to rape victim counseling.

But there was still that layer of shock.

Still that hushed silence about all things related to "the incident" –as they called it-

Robin stood outside of the asylum staring at the doors as if every answer was just beyond them. He touched his bandaged head and pushed through the doors. He made his way through the halls to that one…hellish cell.

"Hello, Nigma" The Riddler's head snapped up with pure shock etched into his features,

"Rob-Robin?" The man burst from his bed in a leap and was at the door in mere seconds. "You came, YOU CAME!" the crazed man swallowed a fit of giggles by biting his knuckles. "This make my day! Hell, this makes my WEEK! MY YEAR EVEN!" for a second Robin wished he hadn't told batman to stay in the car, as he felt bile rising in his throat and that unmistakable fear. He shivered

"Riddler, I came to say-"

"Say you forgiver me" the man pleaded getting on his knees, Robin backed away slightly, "Please" the man begged softly with tears in his eyes, his voice overflowing with sincerity. "_please"_

"I do" Robin said softly reaching through the bars and offering his hand to the Riddler, the man took it and stood

"Really?"

"Really…hey just…don't do it again, ok?" The Riddler let go of his hand and smiled sadly

"Scouts honor, boy wonder, scouts honor."

* * *

><p>When Robin walked out he noticed the car was empty. Turning his head slightly he realized where Batman must have gone. Only a block from here was the cemetery that held Bruce's parents. Robin strolled down and sure enough was gazing at his fathers back as he was knelt next to two headstones.<p>

"Hey" Robin said softly kneeling next to him. A gentle wind rustled the trees above and a bird chirped –no doubt it was a Robin- There was a respectful silence

"I can't imagine if I had to bury you too" Bruce said putting an arm around his son. Robin managed a small smile,

"Lets never find out…" was all Robin could reply. It suddenly hit Batman the answer to the Riddle, how many ways can a Robin die?

All the while Robin lay sick and recovering it had nagged Bruce's conscience, he had pondered and pondered the possibilities.

Now it was so clear.

The answer in all it glory was simply and plainly

None.

Because no matter how many ways Robin died, it was who was behind the mask-Richard Grayson- who was the true hero.

In all of it corny, cheezed up sounding ways.

It was simply NONE.

Because the true hero wasn't Robin at all.

It was just…Richard.

And that made Bruce hug his son just a little bit tighter.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. sorry it's over guys. thats all folks.<strong>

**remember reviews will inspire me to write other stories as well.**

**And for the last time for "how many ways can a Robin die?"**

**I say. "Good Night folks."**

**Robin: Or morning.**

**EACT: would you just SHUT UP!**

**-EACT**


End file.
